Skins UK: Season 3
by angelofmusic36
Summary: What if Effy had a cousin named Anamaria? How would things be different? What kind of problems would Ana run into trying to protect Effy and her crazy world?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is one of my favorite TV shows! If you've never heard of Skins, I suggest you look it up to get some background info. If you have watched it, I hope I do I good job! Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Ana and her family.**_

I wake up to my alarm going off. I roll over and turn it off, I roll back over to the other side of the bed and try to go back to sleep. But unfortunately my sleep is interrupted.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's your first day of college! You don't want to be fucking late!" Great, just what I need. Waking up to my uncle screaming. Yes, I said my uncle. I live with my aunt Anthea, my uncle Jim, and my cousin Effy. My dad sent me here from America. Well I'm from Bristol it's just I moved to America and… well, that's a long story for another time.

Anyway, I think I'm going to wait for Effy to get out of the bathroom first because I really don't want to go to college. Not that there's something wrong with the school, because there is isn't. I just hate the first day. It's a new school, with new people, and they bring new problems, I hate it. Effy and I will be attending Roundview College. We are the third generation of Stonems to be going there. My sister went there 4 years ago, and Effy's brother Tony just graduated 2 years ago, so you could say Roundview is "in our blood."

Since Effy takes forever in the bathroom, I decide to smoke my first spliff of the day. In this family, we smoke spliffs, or skins, or weed, very easily. My sister did it, Tony did it, Effy and I do it and sometimes I catch Effy's parents doing it as well. I open the drawer to my nightstand and pull out a small tin box. I open it and take out a spliff that I made before. I get my lighter and light it. Smoking feels so freeing and relaxing. I lean back in my bed and enjoy myself. Smoking in the morning helps me get ready for the day. It sends me to another place, it's kind of like sleeping when you're awake.

Once I finish it, I grab my clothes and head into the bathroom. I shower, brush my teeth, put a towel on my hair and walk out of the bathroom and into my room. Initially it's not my room, it's Tony's, but since he's living at his university, I can take his room. I open the closet and throw on a red tank top, my black half jacket and a pair of jeans. I then just put on my red and white Nike sneakers. I walk downstairs to see Effy and her father getting ready to leave. Effy is wearing fishnet stockings, a purple shirt, and a bunch of bracelets and long necklaces. Her dad is just in a traditional suit and tie.

"If you're riding with us, we're leaving now." My uncle says.

"I'm not." I say. They leave. Well good morning to you too.

"Good morning darling." My aunt says. She puts some toast in front of me.

"Morning. Thank you."

"Are you ready for your first day of college?"

"I guess. It's nothing really special to me."

"Do you think they'll be any cute guys there?" she asks with a smirk.

"Eh. I doubt it." I kiss her cheek and take the toast off the plate. "I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Have a good day!" I stuff my phone, my tin of spliffs, my lighter and my keys into my bag before taking my skateboard and heading out of the house. We don't live too far from the school. Only about 15 to 20 minutes depending on traffic. I light another spliff to get me to the school. There are a lot of people on the road, maybe because it's Monday. When I get close to the school, I see my uncle's car rammed up a pole and he's arguing with a group of people. I notice Effy is sitting in the car. I get off my skateboard and walk over, not even acknowledging my uncle and his little fender bender. When I get to the car, I notice a cute boy in plaid fedora with a skateboard staring at me. I look up and our eyes meet, they stay there for a good minute and a half. Effy gets out of the car, flicks her cigarette and we walk over to the cute boy and his two friends. I notice one of them has ketchup dripping from his hair down to the side of his face and the other boy has braces and a cute little curly afro. Effy walks up to the ketchup kid, wipes her finger on the ketchup and sticks it in her mouth.

"Sweet." She says smiling. She starts walking away, but stops to wait for me. I look at the boy that was staring at me earlier. He's a little bit taller than me, maybe 6 feet with tan skin and short, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice hat." I say. I fluff the other boy's hair so he doesn't feel left out, then I put my board under my arm and catch up with my cousin. "So what's the deal with your dad's car?"

"Some stupid shit. He ran over a bike, lost control and hit the pole."

"And the ketchup kid?"

"He acted like it was his bike and that dad hit him and ran over his bike."  
"Wow. Fuckers." We walk up to the front of the school and see Effy's friend Pandora. We sit down and see a yellow sports car pull up. There are red head twins are in the car. One twin is extremely popular and the beautician girls surround her when she gets out. Pandora is with them but she's not "with them." She wouldn't dare go over there. They think they're so perfect and they look down on people like us. Effy wouldn't let her go over there anyway. I guess she doesn't want Pandora to feel anymore of an outcast than she already is. Back to the sports car, the other twin, struggled to get her bag out of the car, it was kind of funny.

"Bonkers!" Pandora says. "What's surf and turf Eff?"  
"Sex." She answers.

"Wow! We'll have a whizzer time at this college Eff!" I snicker. Pandora goes on rambling while Effy and I just watch the twins. I watch the outcast while Effy watches the popular one.

"Come one Em's you loser! You're always lagging behind me!" the popular one says. I'm guessing the outcast's name is Emily.

"Right. You hate her." Effy says out loud to herself.

"Who do I hate Eff?" Pandora asks clueless.

"We'll let you know." I answer. We pick up our stuff and head inside.

"Let's get this party started." Effy said.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Pandora offers.

"No." Effy says.

"Hell yeah." I answer. "Cherry please."

We all pile into the gym and sit down on the bleachers. I turn around and see the boy from this morning looking at me. I smile. And I thought there wasn't going to be any cute boys here. Boy was I wrong. Music plays and a voice is heard over the loud speaker welcoming us to the school. 4 adults come inside. The short blonde female looks really scared. It's probably her first day too. The big male on the other side of her could careless. The skinny taller woman looks flushed and I remember Doug from when my sister and Tony went here. I'm surprised he's still here.

"I can't believe he's still here." I say to Effy. "I thought he would have quit."

"Who? Doug?"

"Yeah. After all that shit that went down in Tony's class…"

"Huh." She laughs to herself. "Right." The tall lady calls for attention but no one listens until Doug uses the bullhorn.

"Attention! Pay attention!"

"Welcome to Roundview College." She begins. I totally stop listening. I really don't care about what she has to say. I just want to move on with the day and get a chance to talk to that cute boy again. Out of nowhere, breaking my train of thought, I hear this farting noise coming from the front where the teachers are.

"I do apologize." Doug says. The lady deeply inhales and starts again. And once again, I stop listening. The scared blonde girl steps up and starts doing roll call.

"Emily Fitch." The red head from this morning raises her hand.

"Katie Fitch." The other red head raises her hand and looks around to see if anyone is looking at her.

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones." The curly haired boy raises his hand.

"JJ! Present!" he says.

"James Cook." That's the ketchup boy.

"Anamaria Stonem." I raise my hand.

"Elizabeth Stonem." Blondie struggles with the next name and she eventually skips it and moves on.

"Frederick McClair?" that's the cute boy from this morning.

"Pandora Moon?"

"Naomi Campbell?" the whole room starts to snicker. "N-Naomi C-Campbell?" and still no one claims the name.  
"Naomi Campbell!" Doug says into the bullhorn causing blondy to jump. Finally a girl with short blonde almost white hair with a very interesting taste in fashion raises her hand.

"What's so funny?" Pandora asked.

"I'll explain later." Effy answers.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see who said it. It was Naomi.

"Yes? What is it?" the head lady says. I think her name is Harriett.

"The boy next to me (Cook) is being inappropriate."

"How?"

"He wants to show me his tattoo. And not in a nice way."

"Right. You!"

"Me?" says Cook.

"Yes. Why don't you show us all your pathetic tattoo?"

"No." he laughs. "I don't think you'd like it."

"Young man! You have an instruction! Show her the tattoo now!"

"Alright." He says as he stands up. His friends are begging him to sit down and not to do it. When he drops his pants, my jaw drops, eventually I start laughing once I get over the shock of it. He has female hands tattooed on his butt, one hand on each cheek. I'll let you use your imagination on what is on the front. Blondy who is supposedly the new counselor screams 'let me out' as she runs for an exit. She opens a door and it's not the exit, it's the gym equipment closet. Dodgeballs and other things fall out and she trips over them as they fall. Effy, Pandora and I look at each other and laugh harder. Harriett goes up on the bleachers and pulls Cook down and they leave with his two friends following behind. The big guy who could careless tries to calm her down as Doug escorts us out of the gym. Somehow we lost Pandora in all the people, but I'm sure she'll find us soon.

"I'm going to find a vending machine." Effy says. "Want to come?"

"Where else am I gonna go Eff?" we get to the vending machine and she puts her money in. Of course the chips get stuck and I can't get them out so we just give up and walk away.

"Now what?" I ask.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to find lockers."

"Right. How about over there?" I point to a row of lockers a couple of feet away from us.

"That's fine." We walk over and I choose locker number 213 and Effy choose 209. I put my board in my locker and as I close the door, the boy from this morning was standing there. I jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok."

"You don't mind if I take 211 do you?"

"I don't care. I'm not the one using it am I?"

"Well since our lockers are near each other, maybe… we should get to know each other."  
"Why?" Effy asks sneaking up behind him.

"Because you definitely looked at me this morning and in the gym. And you commented on my hat."

"I look at a lot of people and comment on their hats. That doesn't mean I want to get to know them." Effy laughs slightly and pulls me away but then she stops and turn around.

"Do you want her to want to get to know you?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't mind."

"Thing is they want to get to know us too." She motions to Cook and JJ.

"They're just… wankers."  
"But they're your best friends."

"And we're cousins." I chime in right after.

"Ok. Yeah they're my best friends."  
"Well then that makes it complicated. Doesn't it?" Effy questions.

"I was hoping not. I'm Freddie." He puts out his hand.

"I'm Ana and this is Effy." I say shaking his hand.

"Tell you what Freddie." Effy begins. She walks over to her locker, opens it and pulls out a list. What is she thinking? She hands him the list.

"What's this for?"

"It's a list of all the things we're not supposed to do here. The head lady said each on before your bestest mate got his cock out. I was thinking about having Ana and I do each one by the end of the day but this is so much more entertaining. First pair to check each box gets to… get to know us." I look at her like she's crazy. "And no cheating. I need evidence." She adds as we walk away.

"Ok."

"Cause I won't fuck a cheat."  
"Sorry?" as we walk away, I get an idea.

"Hey Effy, I forgot something at my locker. I'll be right back." I turn around and walk back. Freddie is still standing in the same place. "Hey Freddie."

"Yeah?" he turns around.

"Come here." He comes over. "Closer." I get closer to his ear. "Screw the list. If you want me, you can get to know me as soon as you'd like." I whisper. I tap him on the shoulder and walk away. I catch up to Effy and we walk down the hallway and Pandora catches up to us. I'm not even paying attention, as usual, I'm too busy thinking about Freddie. When we get to the next class I see Katie standing outside the door.

"Hi! I'm Katie. And that's my sister Emily." She waves un-amusingly behind her. Emily waves timidly.

"I gotta go. Lesson one: nail filing. I'm Pandora. I'm useless. Bye!"

"Bye Pandora." I say

"Aren't you the Stonems?" Katie asks. "Haven't you got like a totally cool brother?" she asks Effy. Jeez give her a chance to answer one question at a time.

"Yeah he's cool."

"Didn't he go mental? Anyway all my friends fancied him but I never fussed. I've got a boyfriend you know. He plays for the Bristol Rover Reserves."

"Really? Good for you." I say sarcastically. But she doesn't pick it up.

"We should sit together." She suggests. "Because you know we're the only good looking ones in here." Effy and I look at each other then back at Katie. "It's true. We should hang out. Yeah. Definitely. "

"Sounds like fun.' Agrees Effy.

"Oh no. Here it comes." Katie says motioning behind us. I turn around to see who it is. It's Naomi. "Stupid lesbo bitch." Naomi gets closer and looks at Emily. Emily looks at the floor.

"Excuse me." She says to Katie. Katie steps aside.

"Don't talk to her. She tried to snog my sister in middle school. Like totally pervy. Don't you think Eff?" Eff? Who the hell does she think she is calling her Eff? She just met her like 5 minutes ago. I don't like her. Naomi comes out of the room and sneaks up behind Katie.

"Watch out Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my strap-on by mistake." Naomi threatens annoyingly. She walks away. I snicker and Katie shoots me a dirty look, I just keep smiling.

"She just jumped on you—" Katie says, trying to get rid of that embarrassment.

"Just leave it Katie." Emily says quietly. Holy crap she does speak!

"Come on." Katie says tugging on Effy.

"So. You're the doormat then?" I ask Emily.

"I guess."

"Interesting, that you just put up with that." I walk into the classroom.

The teacher that doesn't care from earlier is flipping through the lesson plan cursing it out. After a while he just gives up on it.

"Right. Ok. We've got to stand up, give our names and a unique fact about ourselves. I'll start. I'm Kieren and I fucking hate teaching. You." He points to JJ.

"I'm JJ…" I really don't understand or comprehend anything he said after that. So I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Great. You."

"I'm Katie and I've never not had a boyfriend since I was 7." Hoe.

"Congratulations. You."

"I'm Emily. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Shit happens. You." His sarcasm kills me.

"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice and people tell lies about me." I wonder who?

"You. In the back."

"I'm Kumar. I'm gay." Damn. And he was kinda cute."

"Yep. Good. You."

"I'm Max and both my parents are artists." That's not a unique fact about you stupid.

"Great, very happy for you. You with the bling."

"I'm Effy. And I think my mum's having an affair."

"Good one. Shows enterprise. You. Next to her." I stand up.

"I'm Ana. And I like to smoke."

"Great stress reliever. What about you big guy?" Freddie stands up.

"I'm Freddie. I met a girl I like today. She's like beautiful." He couldn't be talking about me. It's definitely Effy. "And she rides a skateboard like me. That's it." I look at him. Damn. It was me.

"That's it? That's your unique fact? Well that's just great. What about you…?" I look down as Effy goes down the list with your finger. The only things left unchecked are 'drugs' and 'sex in school.' She taps that three times. I look over and see Cook uncapping a glue stick. I nudge Effy to get her attention. We look over and Cook is sticking the glue up his nose.

"Kieren, I'm feeling rather shit. I think I need to g to the nurse's office." Effy says.

"Ok. Go on then." She gets up and leaves.

"Kieren. I don't feel good either." Cook says.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My balls hurt."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Go." Cook gets up excitedly and leaves. Freddie an d I look at each other. He slides over in the seat next to me.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." We both try to hold back smiles. I look at the door and Pandora is opening it.

"Hi! Can I be in this class? I don't like mine."

"Why not? We'll make up the numbers." Pandora scans for a seat and she spots me. "Hey Ana. Where's Effy?"

"The nurse. She wasn't feeling well." Freddie and I look at each other and smile.

"Oh. Ok." She sits down at the table next to mine. Kieren puts on a movie but no one is paying attention. They're just talking or they're on their phones.

"So. You gave up on the list I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. I kinda did." He smiled.

"I wonder what changed your mind." He smiled "Those were some cute things you said about me. At first I didn't think they were about me. I thought they were about Effy, until you mentioned the skateboard thing."

"Why would you think I was talking about Effy?"

"Because all the guys go after Effy. I just stand on the sidelines and watch." I look at my phone and see a text from my dad. It reads 'How's college going?' I reply 'Great. Lot's of interesting people.' The bell rings and it's time to go home.

"I guess I'll see you around then." He says. He walks out with JJ. I get ready to leave but Pandora stop me.

"Ana! Wait. There's something on the table for you." I turn around and see a note on the table with my name on it. I open it 'Well then it's time to stop watching. FM.' I look at the bottom and his phone number is at the bottom. I close it and stuff it in my pocket.

"Thanks Panda." We walk out of the classroom. "I have to stop at my locker and get my board." We walk down the hallway and once again, I have Freddie on the mind. We get to my locker and I get my board out of it. "Now. Lets go find Effy, yeah?" I hold out my arm. "To Oz?" Panda links her arm with mine.

"To Oz!" we skip down the hallway looking for the nurse's office. We look up and down the hallway until Pandora stops dead in her tracks.

"Found it!" she opens the door and we see Cook on top of Effy. Well damn. I push Pandora out of the room.

"I'll see you later at home Eff."

"How did that happen?" Panda asks as we exit the building.

"I'll have Effy tell you all about that little adventure." Pandora walks in a different direction and starts home. I get ready to hop on my board when I see Freddie sitting on the ground smoking while JJ sat next to him. I walk past him to see if he'll say anything.

"Hey Ana." Freddie calls out. I turn around.

"Freddie. JJ." JJ looks alarmed that I acknowledged him.

"H-Hi. You're Ana and you like to smoke."

"Wow. You remember. That's cute." I wink at him and he looks down. Freddie gets off the ground.

"I was wondering if you're doing anything Saturday."

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well it's Cooks birthday and I was wondering if you'd come."  
"Sure. I love parties."  
"Ok. Great!"

"Yeah. It is." my phone rings, it's Effy. "Hello?"  
"Where are you?"  
"In front of the school with Freddie and JJ."

"I'm coming." I hang up.  
"It was Effy. Looks like she and Cook are done." About 3 minutes later the two of them come out of the building. Effy walks ahead while Cook stands with his friends.

"Bye boys. See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me a while but I did it. Sorry it's so long. Some chapters may be longer than others depending on Ana's involvement.**

**I might not post another one for a while. College is starting and I need to adjust to the change. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****except Ana and her family**

* * *

Saturday. I've been waiting for this day all week... I can't believe college just started Monday.

I made some new friends at this school. Katie and Emily Fitch, the twins, JJ Jones, the weird, kinda scared kid with a curly fro, James Cook, the "bad boy" who doesn't care about much, Naomi Campbell, supposedly she's a lesbian, and of course Freddie McClair, the cute boy I met on the first day. With my cousin Effy and our other friend Pandora, I guess you could say all of us are a group. We all do have our moments. But today we have to go to some pub for Cook's birthday. The whole clan was invited, which means Freddie is definitely gonna be there. He, Cook and JJ are the 3 Musketeers. I roll over on my bed to see what time it is. We have to be there by about 5. It's 4:00 now. I better get up and wake up Effy, it takes a while for us to get ready.

I roll out of bed and slowly walk to Effy's room. I open the door and see her sprawled out on the bed. I kick her mattress.

"Wake up hoe. We gotta get ready for the party." she rolls over slightly.

"Whatever bitch." I laugh lightly and leave the room. That's a thing we do. I'm the bitch and she's the hoe. We call each other that when we wake up and when we're saying good night. I go into the bathroom, take my shower, brush my teeth and come out and Effy's waiting outside the door.

"Well it took you long enough."

"Shut up." I walk into my room and close the door. What to wear, what to wear? I pull out a plaid black and yellow tank top, with a pair of blue skinny jeans. I open my closet and sit on the floor. I'm a sneakerhead. That means I love sneakers. I have boxes of sneakers piled high. I have a pair of sneakers that can go with every outfit. They cost a lot but that's one of the perks of having a dad as a plastic surgeon and a mom as a lawyer, they get the big bucks. I see the box for my yellow, grey and black Jordan Spiz'kes. I pull out the box and open it. "Beautiful." I say to myself. I try very hard to keep my sneakers clean and I try very hard to keep creases out of them. But now I don't have to worry about that as much as I used to. I walked into a sneaker store and I saw that they were selling a sticker kind of thing that you put at the front of the sneaker to prevent creases. They came 4 in a pack to I bout at least 10 that day. And every time I go into that store I buy another pack.

Anyway, back to getting ready. I slid my sneakers on and walked over to my dresser to plug in my flat iron. My hair is long so it takes a while to straighten it. My hair goes all the way to the middle of my back. I try cutting it but it grows very fast. Long hair can get annoying, especially in the summer when it's hot and I wear it in a bun all summer. Sometimes I cut a couple inches off when it's really excessive but it grows too quick. Long hair kinda runs in the family. My mom and my sister both have long hair. My mom kept it kinda long but my sister cuts it and keeps it shoulder length. The iron is ready so I start straightening my hair. Effy pokes her head in my room dressed.

"You ready?"

"Obviously not. Go wait downstairs."

"Ugh. Fine." she leaves. I turn back to my mirror and continue doing my hair. I was born with black hair but I dyed it light brown when I moved to America for that short time. I finish my hair, turn off the iron, grab my phone and leave my room. I walk downstairs and say bye to my aunt. I grab the house keys and leave the house. I look at the time, 4:50. It's gonna take us a little while to get there so we might be a little late. We have to pick up Pandora anyway. Whatever. It's not my party. Effy knocks on the house door and Pandora comes out.

"Hi Effy. Hi Ana." I wave and Effy smiles at the corner of her mouth. "So I wonder what this party's gonna be like. Since it's at a bar I bet there's going to be drinking. Mom told me not to drink but I'm probably gonna do it anyway. Are you gonna drink Eff?"

"Maybe."

"Hey look! It's the Fitches!" Lo and behold there they were. Pandora waves frantically trying to get their attention. Of course Katie is too busy talking (probably about herself) to notice anything. Emily nudges her and points in our direction.

"Oh hey!" Katie says waving. She's probably waving at Effy. She's such a kiss ass. We get to the pub and Effy's the first to walk in. The bar is pretty small but it looks comfortable.

"Hey you guys made it!" Cook says walking over. He wraps his arm around Effy's neck and kisses her head. I couldn't bear to watch so I turn my head. When I look over I see Freddie. I wink at him and he smiles. Cook walks over to the couch and we follow. Somehow we end up singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" with party hats on our heads.

"Thanks guys. Very much. So what next? Oh! More drinks. More drinks!" he gets up to get more drinks.

"He's fun." Katie says.

"You have no idea." Freddie said.

"Well he already drank half a bottle of vodka." JJ said.

"Really? How crazy." Effy said sarcastically.

"Effy." I said.

"Tequila." Cook says as he comes back with a tray of tequila shots. "Whose in?" one by one we each take shot. And for some reason after every shot Cook howls. I don't know how he took one right after the other. They were so strong, I was hold back a cough. I look over and all the shots were finished thanks to Cook.

"AWWWOOOO!" Cook howls.

"AWOOO!" JJ howls.

"Awooo." Freddie does a weak howl. I snicker. We sit in an awkward silence until JJ speaks up.

"Hey Cook, I got a surprise for you." he picks up his cup of water. "A cup of regular drinking water," he covered the cup with a napkin. "Voila!" he pulls the napkin off and there's a fish inside the cup. We all clap, amazed.

"Fucking top man!" Cook says grabbing the cup. He drinks the water with the fish in it and ends up swallowing the fish. Our faces all change to disgust. Next thing you know Pandora vomits on the table.

"Ew. What's wrong with you?" Katie says.

"I'm just glad she did it on the table and not near my kicks." I said relieved. Cook puts his face near it a sniffs it.

"Milkshake. Strawberry milkshake."

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Panda asks.

"Uh. Christina we got a little rejection. We need a bucket a mop and 16 more shots of TEEEQUUUILAAAA!" Christina comes over to the table with a rag and a cup of water for Panda. Cook comes over with the drinks and takes them down one by one. I can't be bothered. The door opens and Naomi walks in.

"Look it's the lesbian. She's come to gay us all up." Katie jokes.

"Hello everyone." Naomi says.

"Hey." Panda says.

"Hi." Emily says quietly. She sits down. Cook leans over the table to Naomi. "I know the cure."

"Cure for what?" Naomi asks puzzled.

"It's my dick." Katie laughs but covers it up with a cough. Effy snickers. Naomi rolls her eyes and folds her arms. To break the awkward silence, Emily speaks up.

"Look what I made." she pulls a cake from behind her. "It's double chocolate chip."

"Looks good girl. Thanks." he takes the cake and puts it in front of him. JJ reaches for the cake but Cook smacks his hand. "My cake." he digs his hand in the cake taking big handfuls and stuffing them in his mouth. Watching him eat that was revolting. He finishes the cake in at least 10 handfuls. The plate was clear the next time I looked over. He washed the cake down with a pint of beer.

"At least he cleans his plate." I said under my breath. Cook sits back and sighs. "You alright?" JJ asked Cook.

"Yeah. Just a little... Full." he pats his stomach.

"I can't believe you finished the whole thing." Freddie says.

"Well someone had to get this party started."

"Party? You call this a party?" Katie interjected. "Where's the conversation? Where's the dancing? Where's the men?"

"We're men." Cook says defensively.

"You're boys."

"You want to measure my cock? It's daddy size." We could ask Effy. She knows. "So is that how you're all feeling? Like this party's shit?" Everyone is talking at once trying to avoid the subject.

"It's shit." Effy and I say together. Cook looks around then walks outside. Freddie's phone

rings, he walks outside to take it because he can't hear who he's talking to.

"Aren't you glad you're here Effy?" I ask sarcastically. She just looks at me. Freddie and Cook come back in.

"Let's go guys. We're going to a party." Cook says rubbing his hands together.

"What party?" Panda asks.

"My sister's at a wedding party,"

"So we're going to crash it?" I ask.

"Yep. That's the plan." said Cook. I get up.

"Alright. Let's go. It's better than being here." One by one we all get up and leave the pub.

The party's at some place at the dock. Cook walks right through but the security guard stops him and pulls him back.

"You're not coming in." he says.

"Why not?" Cook asks.

"Private party. Plus you're underage. Plus I don't like the look of you. You're not coming in."

"Listen to me robot, fate brought me here. You're not letting fate into the club. All fate wants to do is get in a little dance, drink a little, and fate is also desperate for the toilet so let me in." he tries to walk past him but the guard picks him up and puts him right back in his place.

"Why don't you fuck off?" the guard said.

"You're a fuckin cock I'll punch you right in your fuckin face." Cook threatens.

"What?" Cook was getting ready to say it again but Freddie came between them.

"Cut it out man. You could get kicked in your head here." Freddie turns him around and pushes him the other way. We all start to walk away.

"Freddie?" I hear a voice behind us. I turn around and there's a short lightly tanned girl with brown hair as long as mine in a pink dress. The girl with her is a tall blond with a yellow dress.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello Karen." Freddie says.

"You can't come in here. It's a private party."

"Don't be like that sis. It's Cook's birthday."

"Unless you've got drugs, fuck off and take your friends with you." Cook walks up to Karen.

"Karen." Cooks says smoothly. Karen pushes him away.

"It's not my decision it's her party."

"I'm getting married." Her friend says.

"Congratulations." Cooks says. He kisses her on the lips. I drop my jaw. What the hell is he doing?

"Jesus." Freddie says under his breath. That kiss was at least 30 seconds long.

"So will you let us in?" Cook asks.

"Well there's a pretty strict dress code." blondie said.

"How strict exactly?" he's waving something in his hand that causes Karen and the bride-to-be to smile. He turns around and we see he has a small bag of drugs in his hand. Yes! We're in! As we walk in there's a lot of people there but the party is dead. The music is bumping but it's dead.

"When she said 'party...'" Freddie started.

"You thought she meant 'crazy party with everyone acting like they're on serious acid.'" Katie finished.

"This is more like…" JJ started.

"Jelly and ice cream." Effy finished. A man that looks like the guy with wooden eye from Pirates of the Caribbean walks up to Kayleigh and kisses her on the cheek. I'm guessing that's her father, but he looks really familiar. He talks more to his daughter and Cook and he walks away. Then it dons on me.

"Holy shit. Do you know who that is?" I ask.

"Who?" Katie asks.

"That's Johnny White. The gangster."  
"I heard he murdered two guys over a pint of Guinness." Freddie said.

"Allegedly." Kayleigh said.

"I heard he stabbed a cop in the face with a Hawaiian Knifefish." JJ said.

"That is so not true. It was a puffin." I cringed.

"So whose ready to do some narcotics?" Cook questioned.

"Me." said Karen.

"Me." said Kayleigh.

"Me." I said.

"Me." said Effy.

"Me?" Pandora said unsure.

"What?" Effy asked confused.

"I decided I love drugs." All of us and Katie go into a back room. Cook opend the bag and puts out a line for each of us.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"It's Keith's special blend. It's a hallucinogenic, opiate and stimulant. Four hours of THC and MDMA and a kicker of transcendental." Wow that's a lot of drugs in one small bag of powder. "Weird girl," meaning Pandora. "Hold this." He hands her the drugs and she opens the bag.

"No. Panda, wait!" I say but it was too late.

"What? Is that wrong?" she asks.

"Did you just swallow my drugs?" Cook asked.

"Yeah she fucking finished it!" Karen exclaimed angrily.

"It tastes horrible!" cried Pandora.

"You're not supposed to eat it. It goes up the nose you twat." said a frustrated Kayleigh. Katie and Effy are just laughing their asses off. I don't know if it was because of the drugs or if it was really that funny. I just wondered how long it would take before all those drugs hit her. And of course it wasn't long.

"My mouth's gone numb." said Pandora. She turns to the mirror and starts feeling her face and smiling excessively.

"Come on Panda. Let's get out of here." Effy says as she pulls Pandora out of the room. We go out to the dance floor and some song by Ester Dean I believe is playing. I grab a glass of champagne and drink it in two gulps. I walk over to Freddie wanting to dance with him but the music stops. I look up at the stage and two pudgy guys are standing at the mic.

"Now the father of the bride, Mr. Johnny White." People start applauding. I could care less about the speech and I have to use the bathroom so I just leave. I walk hazily to the bathroom, use it, then leave. When I come out, Freddie is standing there causing me to jump.

"Damn Freddie. We have to stop meeting like this." I say a little slurred.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles.

"So Pandora swallowed a bag of drugs."

"What"

"The little bag that Cook had, she swallowed the remains." I try to walk back but I feel sideways. I stumble and Freddie catches me.

"Got you." He lifts me up.

"Thanks." He has really brown eyes. "You have really brown eyes." I blurt out. He laughs.

"Thanks. So Pandora and the drugs?"

"She's gonna be a little loopy. More loopy than she usually is." we come back and everyone is raising their glasses. Next thing I know, Pandora falls on the floor. The music comes back on and the dancing continues. Cook walks past us and goes on the stage.

"What is he doing now?" Effy asks.

"Is he gonna sing?" Katie asks.

"Yeah. He is." Freddie confirms. He runs his fingers through his hair and blows out some air.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special lady. He cues for the music and he starts singing. I have no idea what song it is, but he sounds pretty good. As he's singing, he gets off the stage and starts flirting with Kayleigh. When he's done with her, he moves on to other women. Everyone is laughing but I feel embarrassed. Katie nudges me and discreetly points in the direction of Mr. White. He looks pissed. It's that 'I can't wait to kill you face.' It kinda scared me. Cook grabs a chair and sits in it. I look over my shoulder and see Mr. White walking up towards Cook. Freddie tries to stop him but he pushes him on the floor. I go over to him and help him off the floor. We all watch as Mr. White smashes a bottle on Cooks head. The whole room goes silent and the two pudgy guys from earlier pick Cook up and carry him upstairs.

"I wonder what's going to happen to him." JJ asks.

"I don't know JJ. But don't worry." I rub his arm so he can take that worried look off of his face.

"I'm going to go save his ass. Again." Freddie said annoyed. So stuff like this happens on the regular? He disappears upstairs.

"I hope Freddie can do something." a worried JJ said.

"He will JJ. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine. Freddie is going to get him, bring him downstairs and then we can leave. Ok?" I hear screaming and I look up. Cook falls off the railing and onto two guys causing them to go face first into the cake and cake flies everywhere.

"Oh my god! My fucking dress!" yelled Kayleigh.

"What the hell Johnny?" said one of the guys at the bottom. Oh dear, this isn't going to end well. I slowly back up towards the door. I get the feeling something is going to happen.

"Look at my track suit you weasly little prick!" yelled the guy with long hair, whose face fell in cake.

"What did you say?" questioned Johnny. Oh shit.

"You're a weasly cunting prick!"

"You fucking Hobbit!" said one of Johnny's guys.

"AHHHH FUCKERS!" exclaimed Johnny as he jumps off the balcony and onto the men. By then I'm close to the door. I watch from the sidelines as food, cake, drinks and punches are being thrown everywhere. Good thing I'm by the door because all of this would have messed up my sneakers. It's a complete riot over there. I look up at the stage and there's a conscious Cook sitting laughing so hard like he did a good thing. Freddie rounds everyone up and we go running out of the place like we stole something. Everyone except me is covered in cake. We go to the nearest tunnel to catch our breaths. And we all start laughing.

"Cool party." Katie says. But where's Emily? And where's Naomi? Hmmm…

"Cheers." said Cook. "I got to try and get laid."

"You're always trying to get fucking laid!" Freddie states.  
"Try and succeed. No?" he looks at Effy. "Speaking of which, any of you girls want to?" he walks over to Katie.

"No thanks. You're repulsive." She laughs. Then he turns to Pandora.

"Weird girl."

"You're beautiful but no." Pandora rejects as she turns in circles against the wall. He looks at me.

"How about you?"

"No. I have my eye on someone else." I look at Freddie. His last resort is Effy.

"How about it beautiful? Guess it's just me and you." Effy looks at the ground and then at me.

"Come on Amy Winehouse. Let's take you home." She turns away and pushes Pandora in the other direction. I look at Freddie one more time, I wait for Katie and the four of us leave.

"Can you manage to get home by yourself or do you need an escort?" I ask Katie.

"I think I could manage. Bye guys. See you later."

"Bye." Effy says.

"Bye." Pandora repeats sleepily.

"I'll take her. You can go home if you want." Effy suggests.

"Alright. Good night Panda." I pull out my phone to check the time. 12:30. Jeez. As I'm walking home, I replay my day over and over again. Ok what happened. Went to Cook's party. That was bad. Went to Kayleigh's engagement party. Cook fucked that up. I was scared by Freddie and had some alone time with him. That was great. Got drugged up. Eh, that was ok. Refused to sleep with Cook. Yeah what else is new. I told him I had my eye on someone else, so I guess that was a hit to Freddie. I guess that was good, only if he got the hint. Watched Pandora go out of her mind. That was pretty funny, and that was my day. And the best part was I kept my sneakers clean!

I unlock the door and go into the house. As soon as I got inside, I took my sneakers off and slowly walked up the stairs so I don't wake up my aunt and uncle. I went into one of my drawers a pulled out my packet of baby wipes to wipe off the bottom of my sneakers. After I wipe them, I get a paper towel from the bathroom, dry them off and put them back in the box. I open another drawer and take out a blue tank top and a pair of shorts, change my clothes and climb into bed. I lay my head on the pillow when I hear the door open and close. It's Effy. I'm close to drifting off to sleep when she kicks my bed.

"Good night bitch." She says.

"Night hoe." I groan.

* * *

_**So what do you think of the budding romance between Ana and Freddie?**_

_**Do you think Cook and Effy will last?**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Episode 3: Thomas

**I got a really great review on the story! Thank you very much for that! Please keep it up and tell your friends and other followers! I would love to hear more.  
Some of this and the rest of the story may not be word for word sometimes, I like to stick to the original, but sometimes I like to add or take out a few things.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Ana and her family. Everything else belongs to the genius creators of Skins UK.**_

Episode 3: Thomas

Ugh. I hate waiting for the bus. Especially with Pandora because she never shuts up! But on the good side, we just came back from our drug dealer, so I have enough weed to last me a good while. Effy pulls out a spliff and starts smoking while Pandora rambles about something. This black boy sits next to us and he starts pulling out doughnuts one by one. He eats like he hasn't eaten in years. I look over at Panda and I know she wants one… Or all…

"Wow, you've got a wacker load of doughnuts." She says.

"Of course." He hands her the bag. "Excuse my manners."

"Thanks!" she says. She starts digging through the bag looking for a doughnut. He puts the bag near Effy and I. I grab a doughnut.

"No thanks." Effy says.

"Effy doesn't do doughnuts." I says.

"Well what does she do?" he asked curiously.

"Drugs. We just came back from buying some, haven't we Effy?" Pandora takes Effy's spliff and takes two puffs of it, with doughnut in her mouth. When she's done, she hands it to me and dives in for another doughnut. "This is blimmin amazing. But I need some juicing."

"You need some juicing?" Effy asks.

"Yeah. Chuck me the Irn-Bru Eff? Barry!" she exclaims.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Uncle Jock always says "Barry" when he drink Irn-Bru. Mom says because he's Scottish and mad." She stuffs the last piece of doughnut in her mouth and chugs the Irn-Bru.

"Hello. My name is Thomas. It's so nice to meet you." He says sticking out his hand.

"Effy. This is Ana. It's nice to meet you too." Effy says.

"I came here yesterday, from Africa. This place is exceedingly cold." Wait till you meet the people.

"Oh." Pandora says. Oh dear, here she goes. I get up while Effy turns to the side as Pandora throws everything up.

* * *

Thomas has Pandora over his shoulder while Effy and I lead the way to our house. Effy goes up the stairs and Thomas and I follow. Upstairs, he puts Panda in the chair in the hallway.

"These doughnuts, maybe they're not good for you." Thomas says.

"Yeah that must be it." Effy says with a smile. In another room, we hear voices, moaning and creaking. "Mum?" Effy starts to walk towards the door. "Mum?!"

"Shit! Where's my…?" a male voice says behind the door. She opens the door and there stands my Anthea covered in a blanket and a man with his shirt open, and putting on his pants.

"Effy. What are you, um doing here?" Anthea asked. Effy just stood there.

"Pandora yacked." I answered.

"You know Steve don't you?" Anthea asks pointing to the man behind her.

"Hello. My name is Thomas. I'm so glad to meet you." He says going up to shake their hands.

"Hi. I'm Steve." he puts out his hand, expecting me to shake it.

"Hi. I'm Ana. Get the fuck out." he looks at Anthea, fixes himself and leaves. "Thomas, I think you should go now. We're having some family issues."

"Ok. I'm leaving now it was nice meeting you." he goes downstairs, opens the door, and closes it.

"Effy, go tend to Pandora." she looks at me with angry eyes. "Go. Now!" I bark. She goes in her room and slams the door. I look at my aunt. "Get dressed. Go downstairs." I turn around and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab 2 beers. I set one on the table for my aunt and hold one for myself. My aunt comes downstairs and sits in front of the beer. "What the fuck?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? You're gonna play dumb with me when I clearly saw it with my own two eyes?"

"No. Sorry."

"Don't tell me sorry. You need to be telling that to your HUSBAND and your children. How could you do this to them? To Jim?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"No. You're skirt ripping when you bend over just happens. Dropping your phone in the toilet just happens. Bumping into someone just happens. This shit, takes planning. What made you do this?"

"Jim and I have been having some problems."

"So you thought the best way to solve this was not to talk it out but bang it out with someone else?! How long?"

"A couple days. Maybe a week. Maybe longer."

"Oh Jesus. Did you even consider what toll this would have on Effy? Now who can she go to when she has questions about a relationship? She sure as hell can't go to you, because as far as she's concerned if you have a problem cheat it out."

"That wasn't my intention!"

"Then what was?"

"I don't know! But it sure wasn't this! I didn't think-"

"That you would get caught! You're right. You weren't thinking." She looks down. "Effy knew." Her head shot up.

"What?"

"Yep. She knew. On the first day of college, the teacher asked us to say our names and an interesting fact about ourselves. Effy said 'I'm Effy and I think my mum's having an affair.' Now doesn't that make you feel even better?"

"How did she know?"

"She's Effy. This needs to stop, before it gets out of hand. I have nothing else to say." I get up from the table, get a glass of water and go upstairs. "How is she?" I ask placing the water on the nightstand.

"She'll be fine. Is he…?"

"Yeah. He's gone. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I go back into my room, shut the door and flop on the bed. Let's see what happens next.

* * *

Effy, Jim, Anthea and I are all sitting at the table eating dinner and Jim can't stop talking about Steve and how great he is. Effy and I keep glaring at Anthea but she keeps her head down.

"Great guy. Stupid but great. You liked him, didn't you love?" Jim asked Anthea.

"Yeah. Uh he's ok. Anyway a funny thing happened to me at the supermarket today…"

"Me and Steve have a lot in common. We both share the same tastes." Of what I wonder? "He was surprisingly very complementary about you, love."

"Right." She says. The doorbell rings.

"That'll be him now." Jim says getting up from the table.

"What?!" Anthea says.

"I invited Steve over for a drink! I made a friend!"

"Look it's more complicated than you think. Both of you." Anthea says to us.

"It doesn't seem complicated. You're fucking my dad's line manager. No biggie." Effy say.

"Give me a chance to sort it all out. Please, Effy…"

"Well it's not Steve." Jim says as he comes back into the dining room. "But look who it is! What's your name again?"

"Pandora. Hi, Effy. Hi, Anthea. Hi, Ana. This is Thomas. Guess what? We've been snogging!"

"Never." Effy says.

"Yeah! And we need some advice."

"I know someone you can't get it from." I say under my breath and Effy and I look at Anthea.

"Yeah. And we've got a shit load of weed."

"Right let's take this upstairs." Effy says as we race Pandora and Thomas to my room.

"So where did you get all of this and what do you plan to do with it?" I ask.

"My Aunt Elizabeth, and Thomas wants to sell it." Then an idea pops in my head.

"And I know just how to do it." I say.

* * *

Effy, Pandora, Thomas, the twins and I all get out of the cab and see JJ, Cook and Freddie standing there.

"Girls! We were just discussing breasts and there you were." Cook says. I walk over and stand next to Freddie.

"This is the guy you're gonna help out tonight." I say motioning to Thomas.

"Thomas has to get 300 quid by tomorrow, otherwise Johnny White's gonna make him eat…"

"Johnny White?!" Freddie asks. I nod my head.

"He's got 13 ounces of weed in that bag." Effy confirms.

"If you'd help, I could give you much. And it's excellent weed." Thomas says.

"Hi." I turn around and see Naomi coming up behind us.

"Oh Christ. Not again. Who phoned her?" Katie asked bitterly.

"Hi, sorry. I couldn't find a bus. You said somebody needed a hand?" she asks happily.

"Yeah you like giving hand don't you?" Katie asked.

"See you." Naomi says walking away. I'm really getting tired of Katie.

"For fuck's sake! She didn't kiss me, Ok. I kissed her." Emily confessed. "I was drunk, and someone gave me MDMA, and… I felt like fucking kissing someone! Satisfied?" Naomi comes back over.

"I'm satisfied! Be better if you showed us!" Cook says.

"Shut the fuck up, Cook." Effy says.

"You promised me a party Cook. Where the fuck is it?" I asked.

"Can't you feel it kids?" He asked. We all look at him like he's crazy. "It's the sound of the underground." He pulls off a metal door and there's lights and music coming out of it. Damn. I love this country. "Come on, you suckers. Let's go." One by one, we each go down into the hole.

* * *

There's people dancing and music playing. We all go into Thomas' bag, grab our weed and start selling. Once you let one person know, then it gets wild. I run into Freddie once in a while and we have stolen glances. I think this is so much fun, I stick some in my pocket and stuff the money in the other pocket to pay Thomas myself. I walk past Freddie and our hands accidently touch, sending an electric chill up my spine.

We all meet up once it's all gone and hand Cook the money so he can count it. I notice Freddie sticks close by me. I'm not complaining though. I freaking love it.

"295 pounds." Cook says handing him the money. "That should be enough." We all start congratulating him.

"This is… You are good people. This is everything I dream of and… now you are my friends too." 2 vans pull up behind us and Johnny White gets out of one of them. In the other one, 3 guys get out with bats.

"Morning fella." Johnny begins. "Now we're really gonna fellate you." He looks over and sees Cook. "Gentlemen, didn't I say I was gonna kill you if I ever saw you again?" he walks up to him and rips the necklace off his neck. "I believe this is mine."

"You must be some kind of English pussy cunt." Thomas says. Damn he's bold. "You heard me. I think you're afraid. Possibly your father was a homosexual donkey. I will fight you by myself. You can choose any weapon."

"You just made my day." He says.

We all go inside the nearest restaurant and Johnny and Thomas are sitting at the table facing each other while we stand his Johnny's goons crows around us.

"If I win, you are my gimp forever, I take all your money, beat you and your friends into a pulp and my boys rape all the women." I feel Freddie pull me closer to him and he doesn't let my arm go.

"Um, boss, the lads…" his henchman starts. "The lads aren't too keen on raping the women…"

"For fuck's sake I'm talking dangerous! Can nobody talk dangerous anymore? Fucking Bristol. No ambition. No edge. No style. You know?"

"Sorry boss."

"I heard you. So how do you want to fight?" Thomas asks.

"I promise you, you will shit yourself." He snaps his finger and a man bring over a plate covered with a cloth. "You ever seen a Naga Jolokia before Thomas?" he uncovers the plate and there are red peppers lying there. "Hottest chili on the planet." He picks on up. "Who flinches, is fucked." He eats the first one and slides the plate to Thomas. "You." Thomas picks up a whole handful and eats them. Boldness strikes again. He starts chewing and has a smile on his face.

"Delicious."

"What?" Johnny says confused.

"My mother, she grows them in her garden. We were not allowed to eat them, she will beat us if we disobey. But boys will be boys, and I was a very naughty boy." We start laughing. "If I win, I pay you no money and you will leave me and my friends alone forever." He slides the plate back. "You." Johnny takes a handful and starts chewing. His face turns red and his eyes tear up. There's a very nasty noise coming from him too.

"What is that?" one henchman asks.

"I think he shat himself." The other says.

"That's humiliating. Alright boys, lets go."

We all go back to Thomas' house and smoke, drink, laugh and have a good time. Effy and Cook go at it and Freddie and I just look at each other while we're sitting on the couch together when the doorbell rings and Thomas goes to answer it. I hear a female voice and by the silence, I'm guessing it's Thomas' mum. We quickly out our spliffs before she comes in here. If I understood right, she told him to pack his bags because he's going home. She opens the door to Cook and Effy in the bedroom.

"What the fuck?!" he yells and she shuts it. She comes into the living room and sees Freddie and I just chilling on the couch. She doesn't say anything to us. She just looks at us and keeps walking.

"I think we should go now." I say to him. He nods his head in agreement. I grab my bag and Effy, he grabs Cook and JJ, and we leave, along with everyone else. I feel bad for Thomas, she just came at a the wrong time. I hope she lets him come back. It's breaking Pandora's heart.

* * *

**Do you think Thomas is going to come back?**

**What's in store for Freddie and Ana?**

**Please review!**


	4. Episode 4: Ana

**New Chapter! I've gotten a great review that is just keeping me going with this story. They are inspiring me to keep going and I love it!  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ana and her sister_ _so please don't sue me._**

* * *

Today is not the fucking day. I've tried to not to deal with ANYONE today, but Cook is just unavoidable. I just want to leave so I can go to-

"Hey." Freddie said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hi." I say quickly.

"Are you ok? You've seemed upset today."

"I'm fine. I have to go." I say, slamming my locker door shut.

"Is it me?" he asked.

"No. It's just today is… Never mind." I turn to walk away, but he takes my hand.

"Come on Ana. You can't shut me out. What's bothering you?" I take a deep sigh, showing that I give in.

* * *

"Walk with me." I leave the building and he follows.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" he asks while we walk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean living with your aunt and uncle. Where are your parents?"

"Oh. Do you really want to know?"

"Sure. Is it really that bad?"

"Depends on which part."

"Ok. Let's hear it."

"Ok." I take a big breath. Here we go. "My father Dan and Effy's father, Jim, are brothers. Effy's father is older by 2 years I was born here in Bristol while my sister was born in London, which is where her name comes from."

"It's not that bad."

"I haven't gotten there yet." We walk into the cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" he asks.

"Just wait." We walk up to a gravestone that reads 'Here lies Victoria Stonem. Loving Mother, Wife and Daughter.' With her death and birth dates.

"Is this your mother?" I nod my head yes.

"Hi, Mum. I know today is the anniversary, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a flower, but I'll get you one as soon as I can. This is Freddie."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stonem." I chuckle lightly. He's so adorable. He takes my hand. It's so warm.

"I haven't heard from dad or Lon today yet, but maybe they'll call today. I miss you a lot." I sniffle and wipe my nose. "I love you." I say as I touch her gravestone. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"I'm so sorry." He says as we're walking back to my house after 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"How did she die?"

"She had a brain tumor. She knew about it. We all knew about it, but it didn't make a difference. My dad is a plastic surgeon so as a doctor he made sure that she went to all her appointments. When they did the brain scan to check it out, the option of operating came up. There was just one problem. The location of the tumor. It was in a very difficult part of her brain. Long story short, if they operated, she would lose who she is. Her memories and things like that. They said she would be there but she wouldn't be _**there**__. _My mum didn't want that, so we just let the tumor slowly take her out."

"That's horrible."

"Oh it gets worse. For some reason my sister slowly stopped talking to our dad. To this day I still have no idea why. Anyway, my dad got a job offer in America, so he took it. My dad packed us both up and we moved. My sister was old enough to make her own decisions so she didn't have to go. So she didn't. She stayed in London. After that, she stopped talking to us."

"So why did you come back?"

"I fell. Really badly. My grades sucked, I smoked more than I smoke now, I got in trouble a lot. So my dad said that's that you're moving in with my brother. That's my story in a nutshell."

"I'm sorry about your mum. I know how it feels."

"Did your mum die too?" he nodded his head.

"About 2 months before yours." He puts his head down. I think I remember hearing about it. His mum killed herself. "Have you heard from either of them?"

"No. I haven't. We all moved on with our lives." We get to my house. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm glad I went too." I close my eyes as he places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Ok. Bye." I shut the door. I go to the fridge and get a bottle of water. When I open the cap and start drinking, the doorbell rings. I open the door and there's someone standing there. Someone I know.

"London."

"Hi Ana."

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously not."

"Dad sent me here..."

"Why?"

"Because I was being a bad girl. And he didn't want to leave America so he sent me here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while-I'm surprised he didn't call and tell you."

"I'm not." she snorts, pushing past me and walking into the house.

"Don't be like that."

"Why not? He doesn't include me in the decision to send you away and he doesn't have the decency to call me and tell me that you're back! You could have stayed with me. But he probably thought I would ruin you or something."

"That's not true. It's not like you make an effort to talk to him either." She totally ignores that statement.

"So, how's everyone?"

"They're fine. Did you see Mum?"

"Yeah. Before I got here. I took the liberty of replacing the flower."

"Thank you." There's more awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." She finally says.

"For what?"

"For not being there for you. I know you needed me in America and I know you were going through a tough time over there because you're not a bad girl. You needed your sister and I wasn't there for you because I was too consumed in my bitterness towards dad. That's why I'm here. I wanna make up for that, I wanna be back in your life. Only if you'll have me." I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. She was just pouring all this out like a faucet. Maybe Mum had something to do with this. I'm just surprised she hasn't touched dad yet. But one person at a time.

"Of course. I really missed you Lon." We hugged. It feels good to have my sister back.

"Let's go." She says tapping my leg.

"Where…?"

"Shopping of course! How else are we supposed to do sisterly bonding?" she laughs.

"You haven't changed a bit." I say grabbing my keys and we head out the door.

* * *

Of course we don't go shopping here in Bristol, so we go to her home city of London. I love it there, it's so lively and upbeat. We hit store after store, spending a shit load of money and we talk about everything; music, TV, movies, and especially boys. I even talk about Freddie.

"So, tell me. What's he like?" she asked intrigued as we drove back to her apartment.

"He's amazing. He's nice, calm, compassionate, loving. He's everything I've ever wanted. Begin around him is nothing like I've ever felt before."

"How did you meet?"

"At school of course. I saw him standing around with his friends and I told him I liked his hat. Next thing I know, he grabs a locker a couple away from mine."

"What else?"

"Well the teacher asked each person to say an interesting fact about themselves and he said that he met a girl he liked and that she was beautiful. At first I thought it was about Effy-"

"Because ALL the guys go after Effy." She continued. I laughed. "She hasn't changed. But how did you know it was about you?"

"He mentioned that she rides a skateboard."

"You still have that old thing?" she laughs.

"Of course! That thing is my life."

"He sounds amazing. I can't wait to meet him."

"So, who's the special guy in your life?"

"What guy? There's no guy."

"Oh come on! Really? With looks like those, there has to be someone!"

"Nope."

"We'll find you someone. Just wait." We took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and into her studio apartment. It's very nice and spacious. My sister is really good interior design even though she's a hair and makeup stylist. It looks like a cool place to have a party, but it could also be very homey.

"Well, this is it. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing. Why didn't you go into interior design?"

"This is more of a hobby. Makeup and styling is my passion. It doesn't always look like this though. You know I love moving furniture so the next time you come, it might look completely different. Come on, I'll show you to your room." She led me into the guest bedroom that was a little plainer than the living room, but still looks amazing. I flop down on the bed. The mattress is so comfy it's like sleeping on clouds. "Do you want to hit the shower first or should I?" she asked.

"I'll go first if that's ok with you."

"That's fine. The bathroom is straight ahead." I get off the bed and go right into the bathroom. I step into the marble tiled shower and turn the water on. The hot water feels great on my body. When I get out of the shower, there's a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on the bed. This shirt looks very familiar. I unfold it and see it's a Rolling Stones t-shirt. Mum's favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt. I put the shirt up to my nose and inhale. It still has her scent on it. Mum always had this scent on her clothes. It wasn't a bad one, but it's hard to describe, but whenever we smelled it, we all knew it was her. No matter how many times she would wash her clothes, it was always there.

"You like it?" I hear London say in the doorway.

"Yeah. It still smells like her."

"I don't think that's ever going away."

"I can't believe you kept it."

"Of course. I have a couple shirts that were Mum's. I'm glad you like it. Good night Bristol."

"Good night London." I put on the shirt and crawl into bed. I sniff the shirt one more time. "I miss you so much Mum." And I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

My sister and I got up at about 1:30 so we get brunch and head over to the nail salon. My phone vibrates while we're in the car. It's Freddie.

'Hey where are you? I wanted to see how you were doing but you weren't home.' It reads.

'I'm better. My sister came by yesterday so I'm hanging out with her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' I send it. 2 minutes later there's a reply.

'Don't worry about it as long as you're ok. Have fun with your sister. ' I smile at his message.

"What are you smiling at?" London questions.

"Freddie. He just texted me. He went by the house."

"He seems like he really cares about you. You think it's the real thing?"

"I really hope so."

"If it's not, I'll break his face."

"I know you will." I say laughing. We go into the nail salon. We get our eyebrows done, pedicures, London get's acrylic French tips and I get a black and white UV gel manicure. I totally forgot how much fun this was since my mother died. Effy isn't really the 'girly' type so she wouldn't really like things like this. We finish at the nail salon, rent a couple movies and go back to her place. As we're laying on the floor, watching 'A Walk to Remember,' one of our favorite movies, there's something I need to know.

"Why did you stop talking to Dad?" she paused for a couple minutes before answering.

"Dad and I got into an argument a couple of days after Mum's funeral. You were out with Effy, so you don't know about this. I don't remember everything that was said, but I know that I told him it was his fault Mum died. He's a doctor and he should have recognized the symptoms earlier. Of course, now that I look back, I know I was wrong and that I shouldn't have said it, but I was upset, I was hurt. And saying that to him, hurt him badly. I didn't pull away from Dad. He pulled away from me. So I just went with it. And because of that I shouldn't have pulled away from you. You had nothing to do with it."

"Why didn't you try and patch things up with him?"

"Because I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me. I mean, hell, I wouldn't want to talk to me. I thought he wouldn't forgive me."

"But you're his daughter. He has to." She shrugged her shoulders so I left it alone and went back to the movie. London fell asleep by the third movie. She looked tired and she has to work in the morning. I turned the TV off, put a blanket over her, cleaned up and I went to bed myself. The next day, I packed up all my things and went into London's room with the t-shirt and shorts.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm giving you back the clothes." She took the shorts, but left the shorts.

"Keep it. You need something to remember Mum by."

"Thanks." I went back into the other room to put it in my bag. We get to the house and London waits until I put all my stuff in my room so I can come back down and say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for everything." I say hugging her.

"What else are sisters for? I've missed you so much Ana. No matter what happens, we'll always be sisters. Got it?" I nod my head.

"Don't be a stranger."

"Oh trust me, I won't be. Text me."

"Ok. I will. Bye London."

"Later Bristol." She gets in her car and drives away. Part of me is content with what she told me. Now I know her side. Now if my dad would ever pull his balls out his back pocket and talk to me, then I can get his side. But all good things come those who wait. I had to wait to get my sister, so I guess I have to wait to get him too.

* * *

**I hope ****this was good. I tried to be as creative as I could be. I hope it worked! Please review and spread the word!**


	5. Episode 5: Pandora

**Sorry this is so weak but Ana didn't play a big part in this episode. **

_**Disclaimer: I just own Ana in this chapter. Everything else belongs to the Skins creators.**_

* * *

Today is Panda's birthday and she's having a party and I really don't want to go so I asked my sister to save me so I spent the weekend with her. Don't get me wrong I enjoy Pandora, it's just she's loopy every other day and I can't imagine how crazy she is on her birthday.

When she dropped me off at home, Effy wasn't home. You would think by about 10, the party would be over, so I decide to go to her house to see what's going on. When the cab pulls up, there's cars parked everywhere and music is blasting. This doesn't seem right. I know Pandora is crazy, but she isn't that crazy. I pay the cab guy and go inside. There's all sorts of people around. I think I see Katie's boyfriend, this might be all his doing. I look around some more and I see JJ huddled up in a corner and Freddie talking to him. I rush over to the both of them.

"What happened?" I say, trying to talk over the music.

"I don't know. He's probably just overwhelmed." Freddie answers.

"Let's get him outside." We pick him up and lead him outside.

"Ana!" I hear a voice call out. I turn around and it's Effy. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. I just showed up."

"What's wrong with JJ?"

"He gets hooked on. Someone has to look after him." Freddie says.

"I thought Cook was supposed to. I mean that's his friend."

"But isn't he you're friend?" he questions.

"Not really."

"What were you doing Eff?" I asked her.

"I was-"

"You were with Cook weren't you?" she looks down. "Just as I thought. You were too busy having sex that you couldn't look after someone who really needed it." I turned around and was getting ready to get in the cab.

"Wait! My parents are splitting up!" I stop dead in my tracks.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I would have been here much sooner."

"I'm sorry. It was just too much. I thought-"

"What? That you could handle it? That's what you always think Effy. You think you can handle it but you can't. That's why I'm here. To help you, but you won't talk to me. You have to let me know these things so I know what the fuck to do! We'll talk more later. JJ has to get home. I'm really sorry." I turned back around, got in the cab and shut the door. I just left Effy standing in the driveway without looking back. JJ is still shaken up so I take his hand.

"You're ok JJ. You're gonna be fine." we pull up to his house and Freddie escorts him inside. 10 minutes later he gets back in the cab.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Effy. As usual. I just wish she would let me in. She keeps these feelings to herself too much and eventually it's gonna be too much for her and I don't know what to do."

"Have you considered counseling?"

"She'd never agree to it. Tony's barely around, her mom's screwing other people and screwing herself up and her dad's leaving. I can't handle Effy all by myself. I just can't." I wipe my eyes and Freddie takes my hand.

"You're going to be alright. You can do it. I believe in you."

* * *

I get out of the car and go into the house. I sit down at the table and light a cigarette. I hear the door open and Effy comes into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's whatever."

"No, it's not. There you go again. Shutting me out. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings but you have to try. This is me here. I'm your family. We're like sisters."

"I know. Don't worry about it. It's all good." She goes upstairs and shuts her door.

"Damn it!" I yell slamming my fists on the table. I go upstairs to her room and open the door. She looks like she's asleep but I don't know if she really is. I sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Once again sorry it's so short and weak, but I hope I can make up for it for the next episode which is Freddie's!**


	6. Episode 6: Freddie

**The chapter you've all been waiting for! The order may be a little different, but hey, it's not your story.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O/C**_

* * *

Effy's playing with her bracelet and I'm playing Candy Crush on my phone. I notice Freddie walking over at the corner of my eye. I clear my throat to get his attention, he looks over at us. He's startled to see us.

"Hi." he says.

"Hey." we say.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to look at your shed." I answered looking for an excuse.

"My-"

"Shed." she points to it.

"Why?"

"Well we heard it's a good place to hide, and that's what we need right now." I answered.

"Are you gonna invite us in or just have us sit out here?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Come on in." he opens the door and we walk in. we both look around. I see the picture of him, JJ and Cook dressed as The Three Musketeers. Ha. Cute. Effy picks up a big bottle with a yellow liquid inside and swishes it around. She turns and faces him with a confused look.

"Oh. Uh that's for when we're too drunk or high to go outside." Effy looks back down at the bottle and drops it. Ew. "Sorry. Want a spliff then?" we both nod our heads. I pick up a magazine of naked women and flip through the pages.

"Why can't you get your porn on the internet like normal people?" he laughs. "I'm serious." he hands us the spliffs and we light them. I suck in the air and blow out my problems. I sit in the armchair and Effy takes a seat on the couch.

"So what do you guys do in here? Braid each others hair and talk about girls?" I ask.

"Not the hair braiding part. We did that when we were younger." I smile.

"Thanks for uh, letting us in. I know it's kinda weird." I say.

"Don't worry about it." He sucks in his spliff and coughs. "It's cool." He says in a semi-raspy voice. Effy and I laugh. Cook comes busting into the shed with JJ punching the punching bag talking about some kid that pissed him off. JJ gets his attention and motions that we're in the shed.

"Welcome to our fortress of solitude!" JJ says happily.

"Thanks JJ." I say. he smiles. Cook goes over and sits next to Effy and starts playing with her hair. Effy has that annoyed and dissatisfied look on her face. The awkward silence rose very quickly. JJ is the first to break it.

"Toss me the spliff Freds." JJ says. He takes the spliff in his mouth and starts choking. "Water! Water!" he picks up the pee bottle.

"JJ, no!" Effy exclaims. He drinks the some of it, picks up the lighter and blows fire. Effy and I scream and I fall off my chair. Cook is applauding him and Freddie helps me up off the floor.

"That was great JJ! Now I need to have some more fun. You coming Eff?" Cook asks her.

"I'd sooner fuck JJ." she answered.

"I know that's not a compliment but I'm gonna take it as one anyway." JJ said.

"I don't think you got it. I said are you coming Eff?"

"I got it. She got it. Freddie and JJ got it. That termite over there got it, but you're not going to get it got it?"

"I don't get it." I was fed up so I had to say something.

"It means she's not going near your crayola dick ok? Got it now?"

"I know where it's been." she added.

"Well fine then. Get out. Go." I look at Freddie and he puts his head down. Typical.

"Fine." I say. "Effy. Let's go. We're obviously not wanted here." Effy goes first and Freddie tries to sneak one more look but I turn my back on him, put my spliff out and leave.

* * *

"Now, Hamlet what's it all about?" Josie says excitedly. We all just look at her. I really don't care. I could read this on my own and understand it just as well without the help of hand puppets. Freddie comes into the class late.

"Sorry. I got held up."

"Sit down please." He looks over at me and then at Cook who's motioning for Freddie to sit beside him. Freddie quickly takes the seat next to me. He looks like he has something on his mind.

"Is Freddie going to fail his A levels?" Gerald the hand puppet says.

"Fraid so. You're all gonna fail if you don't read the pucking book." Josie really doesn't like cursing.

"I read it! But I didn't understand it. Did the ghost do it? Or was it Voldemort?" Pandora asks.

"I think you have your books confused Panda." Emily says.

I slowly slide my arm closer to his. I can see the hairs on his arm raise. I bring my hand close to his and I start slowly stroking his hand but I keep my face forward. A smile forms at the corner of my mouth.

"Hamlet is basically a teenage boys, he wants all these things but doesn't have the balls to go get them. Then he wanks off about Ophelia and he ends up being so boring, someone has to kill him." Naomi concludes. I have a feeling she's talking about Freddie…

"Um, no I don't think there's any wanking in Hamlet." Josie says.

"Of course there is. They just cover it up and call is 'soliloquizing.'" Cook laughs. I don't even think he knows what that is. The bell rings and Cook busts out the door tickling JJ. Freddie stands back and watches a little bit but when I walk by, I sneak him a look and walk away. I notice he follows me but I keep walking.

* * *

When Effy and I walk in the door we hear yelling coming from the kitchen, we walk into the kitchen and my sister and Effy's parents are sitting at the table.

"Uh, hey." I say, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing sweethearts, we're just having a discussion." my aunt answers.

"Yeah, a pretty loud discussion. We could hear you all the way outside."

"How was school?" her dad questions.

"Fine." Effy answers quickly. She leaves the room and goes upstairs.

"What are you doing here Lon?" I ask.

"I was waiting for you to come home, I wanted to take you out, but when I came these two were arguing. Did you know what was going on?" I nodded my head 'yes.'

"I walked in on it."

"In on you fucking my best friend." Jim says under his breath.

"I fucking said I was sorry!" Anthea yells back. Eventually my sister breaks into the argument and it gets louder and louder. I can't take it anymore so I go into the living room. I hear feet going down the steps and I get up but by the time I get to the hallway the door slams shut. I quickly open it and step outside.

"Effy! Effy come back!" I shout. But it's too late. She's already down the street. I turn around, enter the house and shut the door. The three of them are still arguing so I highly doubt they heard the door close. I go back in the living room and sit down. As soon as I get comfortable, the doorbell rings. It can't be Effy. She wouldn't be back that quick and she sure wouldn't ring the doorbell. I get up and open the door. It's Freddie.

"Hey is Effy home?"

"Nope. You just missed her." why would he want Effy? I knew it was really her that he wanted.

"Oh well I was just returning her bracelet." he hands me the bracelet, I take it.

"I bet she'll be really grateful." I start to close the door.

"Wait." I open it.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened in the shed. Can I come in?"

"Now's not really a good time. Family issues." he gives me a semi sad look. "Fuck it." I step aside and he walks in. He follows me into the living room. All you hear is my sister, Anthea and Jim yelling in the background.

"So. Talk."

"I wanted to apologize for not sticking up to you when Cook was... you know... being Cook."

"It's fine." he turns and faces me.

"We'd be good together."

"Excuse me?"

"You and I. We'd be good together. You don't think?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my heart broken."

"I won't break your heart."

"Yes you will. Everyone breaks my heart at least once. I expect it. I look at them and my parents and think 'why would I want that'?" my sister walks into the room.

"Who the fuck is that?! Can't you see this is a family time?!"

"Great. Really fucking great. I think it's time for you to go now."

"Yeah." Freddie get up and leaves. I turn to my sister.

"I can't fucking believe you! How could you say something like that to him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit mad."

"That's no excuse!" I look out the window and see Freddie kick the stone work on the side of the house and he limps away.

* * *

We're on our way to Keith's Pub when a random guy walks up to Effy. I'm guessing that's her "new guy." We walk inside and Emily and Katie greet us.

"Who's this?" Emily asks.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"It's Mike."

"Hm."

"How romantic." Naomi says.

"I know right." I say to her. We go over to the bar and get something to drink. I look over at Freddie and smile a little bit.

"You fucked my sister?!" I heard Freddie yell at Cook. Shit just hit the fan and Freddie runs outside. I wait a little bit and go outside to see how he's doing. He's throwing up everywhere.

"Remember what I said to you the first day Freddie. Remember that." I say and I walk away.

* * *

"I'm going to the park." I yell if anyone's even in the house. I open the door, walk out and slam it. As I'm laying on the ground changing the music on my phone, it starts to ring. I pick it up and look at it. Freddie's calling. I look around and I think I see him standing on the far side of the park. I stand up, but for some reason I don't answer the phone. He turns around and spots me. He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. "What's he doing here? How did he know I was here?" I ask myself. As I watch Freddie, he starts walking, but eventually he breaks into a run. I stuff my phone in my pocket, and soon I find myself running to him. We meet halfway and our lips meet. We have a long and meaningful kiss. His lips are soft and delicate, but he kisses passionately. My mind and body are in a whirl. It's like TNT is exploding all inside of me. We break off and I'm the first to speak.

"Freddie. I told you-" he cuts me off by kissing me. He pulls away and stares into my eyes, then starts to back away.

"Now I told you. Now you know." he turns around and walks away. My mind is telling me don't let him walk away, but my body is frozen. What the hell just happened? Did Freddie really just kiss me? Am I dreaming right now? I reach up and touch my lips. No. I'm not. I have to stand there for a good ten minutes trying to process what the hell just happened. Freddie and me? Me and Freddie? I thought what happened at the house was me NOT wanting him to go for me. If that's the case, he's stubborn. I like stubborn. Stubborn is hot and is a great kisser.

* * *

I make sure everything's in my pocket, and I start walking home. I check the time, it's 7:15. Sexxbomb starts at 8 so I have to hurry home to see if Karen wins. I pick up the pace in my walking, all I can think about it Freddie, of course. I walk home in a daze. I don't even know how I get there. I pull out my key and unlock the door. Effy's on the couch and I'm guessing my aunt's in her room. I check the time again 7:58.

"Move over, I have something I want to watch." I tell Effy, pushing her aside.

"What?"

"Sexxbomb." she looks at me skeptically.

"Isn't that the show Freddie's sister is on?"

"Yeah... And..."

"Nothing. Never mind." she moves aside and hands me the remote. I can't find the show so I'm frantically going through all the channels. I pass the show and I frantically go back. When I'm finally on the channel Karen is on stage signing her song. Her song is "Ass to Ass" I've never heard of it before until then. She did pretty good. The judges really liked her so I hope she wins. There's a commercial break so we can vote. I grab my phone and vote for Karen. I go in the kitchen to look for something to eat. I open the fridge and grab a slice of bacon pizza and put it in the toaster. I poke my head back into the living room to see if the show is back on. It's not. There's a commercial about Tic Tacs. Like we really care. Commercials take too long.

I go back into the kitchen, turn off the toaster and take out the slice of pizza. I put it on a plate and go back into the living room. I sit back in the chair but I realize I forgot something to drink. I go back into the kitchen and grab a bottle of soda. I come back in to the living room and see there was a bite taken out of my pizza. I look over at Effy and she's staring at the TV screen. I don't mind. She's my Effy. I sit back down and the show is back on to reveal the results.

"And the winner is..." Damn. Karen didn't win. She lost by 15 votes. After that I could care less about what the actual winner says so I just change the channel. I don't find anything to watch so I hand the remote back to Effy. She takes it and starts flipping through the channels. I bite into my pizza. It's really good, or maybe I'm just really hungry. Effy is still flipping through the channels while I go into the kitchen to wash my plate. As I'm washing the dish, Effy finally settled on the music stations because I hear Ellie Goulding coming from the TV. I go back in the living room and sit down.

The doorbell rings, and Anthea answers the door. It's Cook. He came to see Effy of course. He comes into the living room and notions Effy to go upstairs. I try not to pay attention or get annoyed until I hear the bed creaking upstairs. I put my earbuds in trying to block out the noise. The doorbell rings again. I wonder who it is this time. Anthea answers the door again.

"Is Ana here?" it sounds like Freddie but I'm not sure, so I take out one earbud.

"Look, I'm getting really tired of you boys coming around here so late." I get up from the couch. My aunt continues. "You came here earlier asking for her, now you're here again. I really don't—" I interrupt her.

"Auntie, auntie. It's ok. It's ok. I got this." she looks at him and walks away. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok. But lets take it outside." I push him out the door. "Auntie I'll be back soon."

"Why can't we go inside?" he asks.

"That's why." I point to the window upstairs. Freddie looks up. Effy and Cook are standing in the window. Cook kisses Effy's neck. I watch Freddie give him a death stare. He eventually snaps out of it, looks at me and takes my hand. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah."

"Now you're lying. What happened?"  
"He came over tonight and confessed that he and everyone in Keith's pub voted against Karen and that's what made her lose.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because my dad turned the shed into Karen's dance studio and he thought taking her competition would be fair."

"But it's not."

"We got into a fight and as he was leaving, he punched my family picture."

"He fucking did what?"

"He punched my family picture and broke the glass in the frame."

"Let me go back and get him because that's just wrong." I turn around to go back to the house but he pulls me back.

"No. I don't want to make the problem worse."

"Fine." I look up at his eyes. They're red and a little puffy. "You were crying weren't you?" he looks down. I pull his head up and I see his eyes welling up again and some tears start to fall. I take my thumb and wipe his eyes. "It's ok. Don't worry. It's all over. He disrespected you, you're home and your family. You don't have to take that from him. I'm here for you now." I lean in and kiss him. He places his hand on my cheek and we kiss. It was passionate as before but it had a little bit of anger and sadness in it. I think I felt a tear fall on my cheek. We pull away and he wipes his eyes.

"You don't like it when he comes over?" he asks as we walk down the street, changing the subject.

"No. Whenever he comes over, he always wants to have a threesome. And hearing the two of them moan and groan is really annoying."

"Oh." He laughs.

"It's not funny."

"Well now that you're mine, he can't ask you to do that anymore." He declares.

"I want to talk to you about that."

"What about it?"

"What I said in the house earlier, I was being serious. I want you, but I don't want my heart broken."

"But you need to understand, I'm not like Cook. I don't go around breaking girl's hearts. I will try my hardest not to break your heart."

"Really?" I ask a little unsure.  
"Yeah."

"And about the kiss…"  
"Well?"

"It was nice. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I'm glad I could help. You know you make me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Wow. I never thought I could do that.

"Yeah. But I do a good job in hiding it."

"You really do." We end up walking the entire block. Hopefully when I get home, Cook will be gone. I unlock the door and stick my head in. I don't hear anything so maybe he left by now.

"Is he gone?"

"He should be. Effy doesn't let him stick around long after they're done. Did you want to come in?"

"I want to but I should go home, after everything that happened."

"Yeah. Right. Of course." I say with a little sadness.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He kisses me one more time and turns around to go home. I close the door and run upstairs happily. I didn't even notice I was going up the stairs. It was like I was running on a cloud. I change my clothes and stick my head in Effy's room.

"Did you have fun?" I ask.

"Eh." She shrugs her shoulders. "Did you have fun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I answer walking out of her room. I climb into my bed and get nice and comfy. My phone vibrates and it's a message from Freddie.

'Thank you.' It reads.

'Anytime.' I type and hit send. I put my phone back on my nightstand and go to sleep.

* * *

**So they're finally a couple! What did you all think of this episode? **

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Episode 7: Naomi

**Finally got a new chapter up!  
****Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything besides Ana**_

* * *

Last night. It was one of the best nights of my life. Freddie and I are finally together. I couldn't be happier. The next day, of course, he comes to get me and we walk to school together. We're even holding hands. Our relationship is different. It's something I can't explain it, it's just different. Very good, but very different.

* * *

The bell rings and we all have to go into the common room for some announcement. It better be good because I'd much rather make out with Freddie behind the school. Effy and Pandora grab a seat on the table as Freddie and I walk in and sit on the couch. Effy gives us a weird look, then she looks over at Cook, rolls her eyes and walks away. The lights shut off out of nowhere and some of the girls scream.

"In ancient times before the now, there was an almighty row, between two kingdoms which were tall and proud. How to decide this without blood?" Doug says as he flicks on a flashlight, trying to be all dramatic. Harriett cuts him off and flicks on the lights.

"That's enough. Settle down everyone. Thank you Doug for that marvelous introduction."

"I wasn't finished." He whispers.

"Yes you are." She seethes through her teeth.

"Let's put it to a vote!" he yells.

"Ok. It's simple. We want a student president." Seriously? "This will be a democratically empowered position for a talented individual, who can represent the student body excellently. And you all will choose this president by vote." Oh this is just great. "The election will happen this week, so if you choose to run, please see Doug after assembly.

"This is going to be ridiculous." I say to Freddie.

"I can't imagine who's going to run. Maybe you should do it."

"Ha! Yeah right. If I want to be laughed at."

"You won't be laughed at, I think you'd make a great president."

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever you say." We stop at my math class.

"If you do run, you have my vote." He says in his sexy voice. I just completely melt inside. "I'll see you later love." He says pecking me on my lips.

* * *

When we get to school the next day, Cook and JJ are standing on the roof, yelling about how people should vote for him and he has people cheering for him.

"This is barbaric. I can't stand to watch this." Naomi decided to run too, now we actually have some sense going on. We're all called into assembly to listen to why Crispin should win. I can't fucking stand Crispin. He's such a prick. Naomi's next and she's actually giving good pointers. Then Cook gets up and talks complete bull. Looking at him disgusts me.

A little later in the day, Naomi has something to say in common room.

"If you vote for me, I'll make sure each of your voices are heard. I'll make it my business to-"

"Apples!" Cook says cutting her off. God I can't stand him. He just starts handing out apples and pears. I wouldn't be surprised if they're all infused with drugs.

"Don't you see? This is what you have to decide. Do you want a comedy president…?"

"Banana!"

"You're such a fucking joke!"

"Oh boy. Here we go." Freddie says to me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"If I'm a joke then you're fucking hilarious."

"At least I care about something."

"Who cares around here? No one here cares. We just want to party!"

"Cook! Any case you could be a cunt over there?" Emily butts in.

"Aw how nice. You got your girlfriend standing up for you. Sweet innit? Hey Naomi, if I'm a joke, at least let these people have a laugh. Caring is overrated. You know my slogan? 'I'm Cook. Vote for me. I don't give a fuck either'" I feel bad for Naomi. These people have no idea what they're doing.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Freddie when we're leaving school.

"I'm taking you out."

"Where?"

"You'll see." He says with a little smirk. We get to the park and there's a blanket and a basket under a tree.

"This is the same park…"

"The same park that I kissed you in."

"What is this?" I say smiling.

"This is our first date." We go and sit down under the tree, and Freddie goes into the basket and starts pulling out sandwiches and pasta salad.

"I love pasta salad!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow and I just took a guess."

"When did you have time to do this?"

"I ditched last period and went home."

"You're so sweet." I dug right into the pasta salad. "God this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it." He laughs. We finish our food and pack things up and lay on the blanket and relax.

"This was the best first date ever. It's better than any restaurant. It's not rushed. Thank you."

"I love making you happy."

"And I love you."

"I love _you_." He leans in and kisses me.

"So who made all of this?"

"I did."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"I can tell when you're lying."

"How so?"

"When you lie, the gaps where your wisdom teeth used to be show." "Fine. It was my dad. I can't really cook." He says a little ashamed.

"I can. So don't worry. I'll teach you a thing or two." I say pushing him down and kissing him. Best. Date. Ever.

* * *

It's finally time to announce the winner for the student president. This boy from the percussion section playing his drumroll for like 2 years. Finally after 10 minutes, he finishes.

"Thank you." Harriett says. "And the winner is, Naomi." Thank God. Of course nobody applauds. "Naomi, do you have a few words?"

"You're tits are fine. There's no need to stuff them." Naomi goes into her shirt and starts pulling out pieces of paper. "Where these votes counted? Oh look, Cook. Cook. Cook. Cook…"

"Stop this foolishness. Celebrate your win."

"I didn't win. Cook did. He's our president." Everyone immediately starts cheering.

"My first act as president of the school, is to declare this riot, OPEN!" Naomi pulls the fire alarm and there is complete chaos. Papers are being thrown everywhere, people are spraying the fire extinguisher, there's firs being set, it's all craziness.

"So this is what they voted for?" Freddie said as we're watching the school fall apart.

"Yep."

"I still think you would have been a better president."

"Shut up." I say kissing him.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." He says putting his arm around me.

* * *

**I'm not sure about their first date, I think it's kinda cute but please review!**


	8. Episode 8: JJ

**Alright new chapter people! The last one was nice and sweet but it wouldn't be Skins without a little drama, so this is where it begins. I hope you enjoy it and ****don't get too heart broken.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ana**_

* * *

These past couple of days I've been feeling a little off. I don't know what it is, but it's just been off. Freddie and I, I don't know what it is. I mean everything was fine, we went on 2 dates after the first one, and they were great. But we haven't hung out in a couple days. But something is off. Even Effy is acting weirder than usual. Maybe it's the whole Cook, Freddie and JJ separation that has everyone messed up and it's finally hitting them. I don't know what it is, but I would love to find out.

* * *

I'm in my room, with my music on really freaking loud. Of course I'm the only one home as usual. I sit on the bed, light a spliff, cuddle with a bottle of alcohol and try to relieve any pressure in my head. I didn't even know someone was in the house until I heard something knock over onto the floor. I shoot around and it's JJ and I turn off the music.

"JJ. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The door was open. I was worried."

"What for?"

"Because of you and Freddie."

"I haven't hung out with him for days."

"Uh oh."

"JJ… You want to tell me what your talking about?" I asked walking closer to him.

"I drink mango juice when I get overstressed." We go downstairs and I pour him a cup of juice. He drinks the first cup so I pour him another and he finishes the second one.

"So?" I ask.

"I think it has something to do with these new pills I'm taking. Vivid dreams. One of the side effects. It does other things too."

"Like what?"

"Calms you… makes you tell the truth, allegedly."

"Why should that be an issue?"

"Don't know."

"Come on JJ. Don't be an ass. Tell me something true." He doesn't say anything. "Tell me. Now."

"I love Effy!" he blurts out.

"Of course you do. Everybody loves Effy." I say leaning back in the chair.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah. Right. Everybody loves Effy. You ever thought about going off the rails?"

"No. No I can't. My mum, she needs me to be OK."

"Is that why you take all the pills?"

"Yep. Pretty much. Please don't leave him alone Ana."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. It's just I feel like something's off. I don't think he loves me anymore. I think he's cheating on me."

"He loves you."

"Yeah sure." JJ gets up and leaves.

* * *

Supposedly there's a party tonight that Thomas invited us all to go to. I go up to my room and get dressed when the doorbell rings. I go downstairs and I open the door. It's Freddie.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." What the hell is he doing here?

"You going to the party?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yes I am. Look I know that you haven't—I know we haven't been hanging out lately, but I would like to make up for that. So would you like to go to the party with me?"

"I don't know…" he looks at me with his sad eyes and I roll mine. "Fine." I grab my keys and close the door.

When we get there, we meet up with Katie and there's a really long line. And I hate long lines. I hear Thomas calling our names so we skip the line and go straight to him.

"Welcome mes amis!" he says. "Club Thomas is pleased to have you!"

"Hey." Katie says to Effy, and Effy returns the greeting.

"Aren't you going to be bitchy to me Katie?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah. Sure. Give me time." Wow that's new. I wonder what happened to her.

"This is gonna be super great! Look more friends!" Thomas says pointing behind us. We turn around and here comes Cook and JJ. "Wait till you see the inside of this place!"

"Jesus…" Freddie says under his breath.

"You're all here, Panda is coming, and Emily is already here." Thomas says.

"Where?" Katie asks.

* * *

When we get inside, there's a wanker load of people. The music is popping, people are dancing, it's just awesome. I get separated from Freddie, but part of me doesn't care. I feel the vibe and the music of the place and I start dancing too. I look over and I see Freddie talking to JJ, I think I saw Freddie holding a box and yelling in JJ's ear. Freddie and JJ run over to a crowd. I think there's a fight over there. When they get there, they start punching people and pick someone up. I'm guessing it's Cook. Here we go again. Looks like some things never change.

"What's going on? Ana said he-" Effy says with Naomi and I after her. Effy looks at Freddie.

"It's yours, I think." He says to her but she just stares at him, like she wants to say something but she doesn't. He walks over to me, takes my hand and takes me outside.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a dick. I haven't been around you a lot these past couple of days and I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Did you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

"No. It's sorted. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry and that I love you."

"I love you too Freddie." He puts his hand on my cheek and I close my eyes as I feel his touch. He leans in and kisses my lips. Maybe I do have my boyfriend back.

* * *

**So what did you think? What's going on with Freddie? Does JJ know what's going on?**

**Next chapter is Effy's so it's going to be troubling to read. Be ready for tears, turns and turmoil!  
Please review!**


	9. Episode 9: Effy

**Well here's the big chapter, where everything falls apart. I know it's long and I apologize, but it's worth it, trust me.  
****Just don't get mad at me when the bad stuff comes.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ana**_

* * *

Well things are back to normal. Effy doesn't seem to mind to be around Freddie and me, but something still seems off, I really hope it goes away because I can't take this feeling anymore. It kills.

* * *

Effy, Freddie and I are just chilling in the shed when the door opens and Katie walks in. Oh great. What does she want?

"Hi guys!" she exclaims. I wave.

"Hey." says Effy.

"What's up?" Freddie asks.

"You two can drive right?" she asks Effy and I. We look at each other. "Yeah." we say together.

"That's great! I want to have a party tonight and we all need a ride."

"We meaning who?" I ask.

"Well, me, you guys, Emily, Naomi, JJ, Thomas, and Panda."

"So everyone except..." Effy started.

"Cook." Freddie finished.

"Yep. That's right. I don't want him ruining my party."

"I'd have to ask my mom." Effy says.

"Where's this party supposed to be anyway?" Freddie asks.

"Gobbler's End."

"Isn't that like a forest?"

"Yeah. So how bout it Eff?"

"Like I said, I have to ask my mom."

"Ok! When she gives you an answer, get back to me ASAP. Kay?"

"Sure." she leaves.

"I really don't like her." I say. Effy gets up. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to ask my mom about the car."

"Why?"

"Do I look like the type of person to pass up a party?" she turns around and leaves.

"I've got a bad feeling about this party Freds."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. The only reason why you don't like this idea is because it's Katie's idea."

"Exactly!" he turns me toward him and kisses me. I climb onto his lap while we're kissing. He slowly slides his hands up and down my back. My left hand strokes the back of his neck while my fingers tangle in his hair. I lay my head on his shoulder and play with his hair while he lightly kisses my neck. He lays down on the couch and I lay on his chest. It's very warm. He kisses my forehead repeatedly while stroking my hair.

"I just don't want anything to happen to any of us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like we get eaten by bears or wolves or something. Like we get shot by hunters or something or someone catches on fire, or one of us gets food poisoning or one of us gets hurt, or-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Nothing is gonna happen. Ok? Stop worrying. It doesn't look good on you." I look into his brown eyes and it calms me down. As I get ready to lean in and kiss him, Effy opens the door.

"Sorry was I interrupting something? Oh wait. I don't care." she says.

"Funny. What did your mom say?"

"She said yes. We got the car."

"Great! Now what are you gonna do about Cook?"

"Nothing. If she doesn't want him there, why would I ruin it and bring him?"

"Because you're Effy. You're a rebel."

"Not this time."

* * *

We all pack into the station wagon, Effy's driving, Katie's in the passenger seat, so Emily, Naomi, Freddie and I are packed in the backseat and Thomas and JJ are in the trunk. Freddie is trying his hardest to sing but it's so not working. I laugh at his efforts. Then he thinks he's in the band so he's trying to play the drums while I attempt at the guitar. Of course Katie gets lost so the arguments begin. Effy pulls into the gas station and Katie gets frustrated with the map so she tosses it in the trash.

"We're just going to have to ask for directions." She says.

"Who?" I ask getting out of the car to stretch my legs. Another car pulls up and Katie goes over to them.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Gobler's End please?"

"Well you can't get there from here, I reckon I could show you love." The driver says.

"Listen to the nice man Freddie." Katie says as she walks away. One of them gets out and helps Freddie with the map while the other goes inside to where Katie is. Something isn't right.

"You kids wanna see something before you go?" he asks. He goes over to his truck and pulls out his gun. "Little tradition of ours."

"Hang on mate do you really think-" Freddie begins.

"Shut up kid." He says. Who the fuck is he talking to like that? He lines up his gun and shoots when Katie comes running out of the store yelling 'help.'

"You made me miss my shot. I've never missed before." The guy with the gun says walking up to Katie. This shit is bananas.

"Alright that's enough. Leave her alone." I say pulling Katie away. I'm really not afraid of guys with guns.

"Beware the moon." He says chuckling.

"Whatever. Freak." Effy says.

"Get in the back." I say to Effy. "I'm driving. Let's get out of here." As I'm driving, someone starts hyperventilating.

"Panda?" Effy asks.

"Pandora what's wrong?" I ask.

"Uh Ana?" Thomas says.

"What?" I look in the rearview mirror and I see the truck behind us. Everyone starts freaking out and yelling. Great just what I need. He gets real close then honks the horn and rolls up beside us.

"Roll your fucking window down!" he yells. He pulls out his gun, and aims it at us. Alright, time for some fancy driving.

"Everyone stay calm. I've got this." I say. I put the car in reverse, and get behind the car. He switches lanes and comes behind us again and bumps the back of the car. I switch over and we're side by side again. I try to speed up but he follows my speed, goes a little faster and cuts us off and stops, so I stop too. I wait to see if he's going to get out and do anything funny, if he does, I'm ready for him. He sticks his hand out the window, flicks his cigarette, backs up and drives away. Thank God. I really didn't feel like kicking anyone's ass today.

"I think we should go home." Pandora suggests.

"We're alright. We're safe. Just as long as we 'Beware the moon.'" Freddie says. Effy and I burst out into laughter followed by everyone except Katie.

"Why are you laughing?" she says. "We could have died."

"Yeah. And not by gunshot, but by Ana's wicked driving. Did you see what she did there?" Freddie said.

"You're just mad that you couldn't do it." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He leans up and kisses me. "I was ready to kick some serious ass if he got out of that truck.

"My girlfriend. The badass."

"Always. Come on, we're not far."

* * *

We get to the park, unload the car and try to look for the spot. Freddie throws his back down under a tree and starts howling and JJ starts a game of tag. Katie whips out the mini grill and start grilling hot dogs, and I'm laying on Freddie, throwing wood into the fire.

"I really want a hot dog." I say playing with his shirt. I hear Katie yelling at Effy about how it's 'not that kind of party.'

"It's just drinks and sausages! No mushrooms!" My head shot up.

"Whoa. Mushrooms." Freddie gets up and motions for me to follow him. "Who's got mushrooms?" he looks like a kid in a candy store. I can't deal with his cuteness sometimes. Effy moves over and we sit down and stuff 2 in my mouth. These things taste horrible, but the effect is…

"Did someone say mushrooms?" Emily says with Naomi walking next to her.

"Emily, don't you fucking dare." Katie warns. Emily gives her the 'fuck you I do want I want' look and joins us. Soon Thomas comes too.

"Come on Panda. Live a little." Effy says handing one to her.

"That's ok. Love is our drug." She says. We all groan.

"Sometimes, you need a little more sugar in your bowl." Thomas says picking one up. Panda eats one and she moans with disgust. I look over and I see JJ with a sparkler. I get up and light one myself. Eventually, we're all high off our asses playing with sparklers. Freddie and I spin the sparklers over our heads as we kiss.

"Do I look fucked?" he says to me.

"You look beyond fucked. How about me?"

"Beautiful." He kisses me again. We both crash on the ground and look at the stars.

"Well isn't this romantic?" he whispers in my ear.

* * *

"Who moved the stuff?" Effy says.

"What?" I say.

"The bags are gone."

"This is so not funny guys." Katie says. We hear a gunshot in the distance and we all jump, then we hear another one.

"Turn the music off." Freddie orders. There are repeated gunshots, rustling and someone laughing.

"Quick turn everything off! Someone get that fire out." I say.

"Everyone get down." Thomas whispers. We all huddle close and try to stay quiet. The noises sound like they're getting closer. Then we hear someone scream. There's a flashlight pointing at us with more screaming. Effy freaks out, picks up a tree branch and hits someone before she falls.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Freddie says running over to the person. "What do you think you're playing at?" He removes the mask and it's Cook. "You fucking little prick." He says, I look over and Effy's passed out. I run over to her and help her back up while Naomi and Freddie yell at him.

"It wasn't me! There were the psychos in the woods with a gun. I saw them take your stuff and they started shooting. They're fucking crazy."

"Go away now. The joke's over." Katie says.

"Alright. I took your stuff, they weren't after you. They were after rabbits and stuff. I just played along."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I thought it would be funny. And it totally was. 'oh no turn off the lights, we're gonna die.'" Cook says, mimicking us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked kicking him over.

"I couldn't miss a shindig, you know that."

"Well you weren't invited so just fuck off."

"Your tits look great from this angle." Cook says to me. Freddie lifts him off the ground.

"What is your fucking problem?!" he yells.

"Go ahead. Hit me. What do you want? My blood? You're taken everything else from me. You took JJ, now you're nicking her off me as well." Cook says. He looks over at Effy. "He hasn't told you, has she? Well I'm glad I came when I did, I don't want to miss this."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Effy doesn't want me anymore. Do you princess?" Cook says. No. Please, God no.

"No." she says.

"What does that matter? Freddie is with me and Effy knows that and she wouldn't do that to me." Freddie pulls me into his arms.

"I'm going for a walk." Katie says.

"Well you took that better than I thought you would." Cook says to me.

"Just go." JJ says softly.

"What was that J?" Cook asks.

"Nobody wants you here so just fucking go!" He yells.

"Whatever then, have a nice life all of you. You coming?" Cook asks in Panda and Effy's direction. "Oh right. You're not. You have to stay here with your friends. You're all such great friends. Ain't that right Eff? Ain't that right Panda? Panda's been worried about you Eff. Saying you two haven't been spending a lot of time with each other. So I said 'Cupcake, maybe if you didn't spend as much time with my cock in your mouth.'"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Pandora yells. "Thomas let's go!" she say's pulling on him.

"Stop. I know." He says.

"It was one time right?" Effy says walking towards Pandora. "Your party? It was only once right?" Panda's eyes fill with tears. "I need to sit down." she says as she plops to the ground.

"I'm sorry man. I don't think you heard." Cook says walking up to Thomas.

"I. Fucked. Your. Girlfriend. Like more than once."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. Hit me. Come on!" He's always looking to fight someone.

"You're such a sad little boy." Thomas says pushing him off.

"Thomas please I stopped. I love you, give me a chance." Pandora begs.

"I have given you chance after chance and you didn't take any of them! Time after time you have lied to me! It's too late now! I fell in love with this girl, she was good, and donuts and now this new girl is here and I don't like her. She makes my heart hurt." He walks away, Pandora punches Cook in the face and chases after Thomas while Cook laughs at what he's just done.

"Effy are you alright?"

"I'm really tripping. There's something on me." I grab her shoulders.

"Effy, you're fine there's nothing on you."

"Get off me! Get off me!" she yells.

"Effy calm down it's me, Ana." She breaks free and runs and I go after her. "Effy! Effy wait!" I call out. I go back to the campsite and face Cook. "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Just go please. Just leave."

"Fine. My work here is done. I'm leaving." He turns around and walks away. Naomi, JJ and Emily go into their tent and go to sleep.

"Are you coming to bed?" Freddie asks me.

"I have to stay up and wait for Effy." I say.

"I'll stay up, you go to sleep."

"Fine." He kisses my forehead and I go into the tent. Effy and Freddie? I knew it. I should have known. I try to go to sleep, when I feel arms wrap around me. "Is she back?"

"Yes." I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning." Naomi says when Freddie and I get out of the tent. Effy gets out the one next to ours.

"Morning."

"Has anyone seen Pandora or Thomas?" JJ asks. We shake our heads.

"Where's Katie?" Emily asks.

"She's probably sleeping." Freddie says as he goes over to her tent. "She's not in there." We all walk around the forest calling her name, looking for her, but she doesn't respond. Maybe she left with Thomas, so we get back into the car and head back home. Effy said she had to pee so she pulls over and goes, but it's taking forever. Naomi finally tells her to hurry up and she gets in the car and we leave.

* * *

I get a call from Emily about what happened to Katie. They found her in Gobler's End with a gashed head. Turns out she was hit by a rock. I call Effy from the hospital so she knows what's going on.

"Ana. Hey! Where are…"

"She was hit in the head. She laid in the woods all night. I knew she shouldn't have gone out alone. She's got 9 stiches in her head."

"But she's alright? Right?"

"As 'alright' as can be expected Eff. She hasn't woken up yet, but you should still come." And I hang up the phone.

When Katie wakes up she tells us what happened and that Effy did it. When Freddie, Emily, Pandora and I step into the hallway, Effy is standing there. Emily gives her a cold stare.

"I'm sorry. She pulled my hair."

"So you smash her head open?" Emily says.

"Ok. This is gonna be settled right here right now. Everyone in the room now." Everyone piles in Katie's hospital room.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Katie asked.

"I want to know what happened last night. And I want to know the truth. Starting with you Katie. And so help me, if I don't get the truth, that gash on the side of your head will get bigger."

"I told you she picked on me! I wasn't doing anything! I'm the victim here!"

"I don't believe that. You did something. I've been with Effy while she was on shrooms and she wouldn't even think about doing anything like that to me."

"That's easy for you to say. You guys are cousins. Of course she wouldn't do that!" Emily interjected.

"Emily stay out of this!" I barked. "Now I'm gonna ask Effy since you're no bloody help." I turn to Effy.

"Eff, what happened?" she hesitated. "Effy, please."

"While I was walking, I could feel that someone was following me. I turned around and Katie was there. Then she started talking to me. Saying weird things, acting all weird." I held up my hand to stop her. Things started to come together in my head.

"I know exactly what you did. You fucked with her head didn't you? Didn't you?!" she didn't say anything. "Yeah, you did. You started acting bipolar, making her think she was going crazy because she did shrooms. Just because things weren't going right at your party, just because everyone was focusing on Effy, and then that shit with Cook, you got mad. So you waited until it could just be the two of you, and she was already a little crazy, so you thought it all worked out for you. You thought that you would get her, but instead she got you. She hit you with a rock, but why? Why Katie? What did you do?" she looks down and hesitated.

"I-I was choking her."

"Right. So in a way you did deserve that. Now it was wrong for Effy not to tell anyone about that, and I will talk to her about that later. But as for you Katie, you fucked with my family, and when you fuck with my family we have a serious issue. So I want you to stay away from Effy. If you talk shit to her and or about her and I hear about it, all hell will break loose. Got it?" she nods her head. "I can't even look at you right now, thinking about what you did makes me sick, I'm disgusted with you-"

"Freddie fucked her!" Emily yelled.

"What did you say?"

"I can't take you standing here and making it seem like Effy is so innocent, because she's not."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That day, when we went to Thomas's club, JJ and I went to Freddie's house because JJ wanted to talk to Freddie. We went to his room, opened the door and there they were" I looked at the ground but tilted my head towards my shoulder with my back towards them.

"Tell me she's lying." There was no answer. I turn all the way around and faced the two of them. "Tell me she's lying!"

"I—I can't." Freddie says. My eyebrows furrowed and I feel like I just got hit by a truck and then the truck backed up and rolled over me again.

"How could you do this to me?" I ask Effy.

"It was an accident. I didn't meant to hurt you."  
"How could you accidently have sex with him? Did you trip and fall on his dick?" she looks down. "So that's why Cook said that you didn't want him anymore." I turned to Freddie. "And you, how could _you_ do this to me? How could you embarrass me like this? That's why JJ said not to leave you alone, because he knew. He knew and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me?"

"I do! I do-"

"Stop talking. I don't believe you. You and your new lover and go fuck yourselves."

"Ana. Wait!" he reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Don't! Touch me you lying sack of shit!" I snap and I walk out of the room.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is the drama good? What's going to happen to Ana and Freddie now? **

**Please review!**


	10. Episode 10: Katie and Emily

**Well what did you think of the last chapter? Enough drama for you? I promise you this one and the next one won't be that bad. Sorry this one is so short, but it leads into the next chapter and it gives a little bit of closure between Katie and Ana.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ana and London in this chapter**_

* * *

I step into the shower and try to wash off my problems after I took my exams. While I'm in the shower, the bathroom door busts open and I hear my sister's voice.

"Where is the lowdown, dirty bitch?!" she screeched.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I left the hospital and I took the car, I haven't seen her since then. And to be honest, I don't care where she is."

"I'm gonna kill Freddie."

"No you're not." I say turning off the water. I stick my hand out and London hands me a towel and I get out of the shower. I dried myself off and threw on a shirt and sweatpants.

"Explain to me why I can't kill them?"

"Because I don't want you going to jail for murder. I need you to stick around."

"Fine." She grumbled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I know I won't resort to violence."

"Why not? Violence is so much fun." She says with a smirk.

"Who told you anyway?" I asked.

"Anthea."

"Huh. Ironic."

"Have you heard from Freddie?"

"He's called, texted, left voicemails, but I've been ignoring them all. I have nothing to say right now."

"Are you alright at least?"

"I'm getting there. The shock is slowly going away." She takes my hand.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know."

"I gotta go to work. Text me alright? I love you." She says kissing my hand.

"I love you too Lon." She leaves and I go upstairs and flop down on my bed. "What am I going to do?" I ask out loud. An idea pops in my head and I spring up, throw some decent clothes on and leave the house.

* * *

I knock on the door and Karen answers it.

"Hey Karen."

"Hi. I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have told you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset with you. Is Freddie around?"

"Yeah. He's in his room."

"Thanks." I go up the steps and open the door to his room. He's laying on his bed shirtless.

"Hey." He says. "I didn't expect to see you here." I go into his dresser, pull put a shirt and throw it at him.

"Get up. We have to go somewhere."

* * *

The car ride was silent, after he asked where we were going, but I didn't answer him. I drove up in front of a house.

"Stay here." I said getting out of the car. I ring the doorbell and a woman answers the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm here to see Katie."

"She's not taking any visitors at this time."

"I know about what happened at Gobler's End. I was there. My cousin was the one that hit her. Please just let me talk to her."

"Alright." She steps aside and I walk in. She directs me to her room and opens the door. "Katie, there's someone here to see you." She looks at the door and sees me.

"Get the fuck out."

"Katie please I just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to. You don't have to say anything, I just want you to listen." Her mother closes the door behind me. "I can't apologize for Effy, but I can apologize for what I said. It wasn't right. But we have something in common you and I. We've both been hurt by Effy. You, physically and emotionally and I, emotionally. We have been embarrassed and our pride is killed. I never thought they would do something like that to me. I mean part of me knew it was coming eventually, because all the guys I date fall for Effy. That's why I stopped dating. I was tired of her taking them from me. We don't deserve what happened to us and I'm very sorry, so to make up for it, you're going to the dance."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're going with Freddie, his dirty mistress hurt you, so this is how he's going to repay you. He's going to take you dress shopping and he will pay for your dress and ticket."

"And how do you know he's going to agree to this?"

"Because he's in the car." She gives me a skeptic look.

"I don't want to."

"You have to leave eventually Katie. You can't sit here the whole time. You need to get out, be with people."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not going?"

"Hell no. But at least think about it. OK?" she nods her head.

"You're not that bad Katie. Sometimes you can be a bitch, but you're not a bad person."

"Thanks. I guess." I go to the car and get inside.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" he asks.

"I told Katie that you're taking her to the dance. You're going to pay for her dress and her ticket because of what Effy did to her."

"I guess I deserve it."

"Yes you do."  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out like that. It wasn't fair to you."

"Well it's a little late to be worrying about what's fair to me. You should have thought of that before you went and had sex with her then lied about it." He turns his head forward and keeps quiet. "My sister wants to bash your head in, but I told her not to." I say after another silent pause.

"Thank you."

"Oh don't think I did that for you. I did that because I don't want to see my sister behind bars." I pull up in front of his house. "And for what it's worth, part of me knew it was going to happen. That's why it didn't hurt as much. I was just waiting." He opens the door and gets out.

"For what it's worth, I'm going to try my hardest to make it up to you." He closes the door and goes inside. Yeah. Let him try. He's going to be trying for a while.

* * *

Emily and Katie are on speaking terms so they're going dress shopping and of course Freddie paid for it and they even got JJ to go with Emily. While I wallow in a container of Ben and Jerry's. Anthea comes into the living room and sits on the couch next to me. I sigh.

"I don't know where she is. And I don't care. I have nothing to say to her."

"You can't be mad at her forever."

"I know that, but being mad at her seems pretty reasonable."

"I'm just worried."

"I know." I get up from the couch. "Thank you. For telling my sister." I go up to my room and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"I know she's with you. And right now I don't care where you are but eventually I will. I will come for her so try and keep her unharmed until then. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye Cook." I hang up the phone and toss it on the bed. "I will be coming for you Effy. Just wait on it."

* * *

**Sorry if this is so crappy but the next chapter is the end of Season 3.  
****Please review!**


	11. Episode 11: Freddie, Effy, Anna, Cook

**The final chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ana and London. Everything else belongs to the Skins UK creators.**_

* * *

I pull my food out of the oven when the doorbell rings. I open the door and it's JJ. "Hey J. Come on in." I step aside and he follows me into the dining room. "Want some tuna casserole? I made it myself."

"No thanks."

"So what brings you here?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I know. I just want to hear you say it."

"You, Freddie and Effy."

"What about us?" I ask getting a bowl of food.

"What are you going to do?" I sigh.

"A lot of people have been asking me that and the answer is the same. I don't know. And at this point, I don't even know if I want to do anything."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Freddie loves you."

"Does he now? If he does, why hasn't he shown up at my doorstep saying that?"

"Because you'll just shut him out. You need to let him in."

"So what did you have in mind?" I ask putting the bowl in the sink.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

* * *

We get to Freddie's house and Karen takes JJ and I to the shed. When we walk inside, Freddie wanking off to porn and JJ quickly covers his eyes.

"Freddie!" Karen says. When Freddie sees us, he quickly gets up, his skateboard smacks into a stack of stuff causing it to fall. He tries to catch it but his pants fall. "JJ and Ana are here." She turns around to leave, but turns back around and takes a picture of her brother.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"Facebook really needs to hear about this." She says.

"Send that to me." I say to her.

"Of course." She says evilly. Freddie picks up his pants.

"I just came to say something." JJ says.

"And he dragged me along." I add. Freddie turns off his computer and fixes himself.

"You can look now." He says to JJ, who still had his eyes covered. "So what's up with you? I thought you quit?"

"I can't quit. You can't quit. None of us can. We have to stick together. " JJ states.

"So what are we supposed to?" I ask.

"We're supposed to go find them. Sort this mess out, once and for all."

"There's nothing to sort." I say looking down.

"Really?" JJ says. My phone rings and it's a number that I don't recognize.

"Hello?" No one says anything. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Cook's in trouble. You need to help him." Effy says on the other line.

"Why can't you help him?" I snap.

"Because I need you here." She hangs up.

* * *

We trace the number and the three of us pack our bags and head out. When we get to the town, it's a small shithole.

"You think we should look around? Try and find the phone box?" JJ suggests.

"No. I'm gonna stay here." Freddie says. "They're coming. They have to." Freddie and JJ take a seat and look at me. I so don't want to be here right now.

"Fuck sake." I say sitting down next to them. About half an hour later, people are setting up for what looks like some kind of race. It's pretty weird if you ask me. People are coming from all over to watch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" We look over and Cook is standing next to us.

"I'm asking myself that same question." I say under my breath.

"We heard you were in trouble." JJ answers.

"Do I look like I'm in fucking trouble?"

"The bruises on your face say otherwise." I say with a smirk.

"I'm ten times better than you will ever be you miserable pieces of shit." Are you now?

"Where is she Cook?" I ask.

"Ah right. That's why you came."

"I told you I would come for her."

"How did you find me?"

"She called her!" JJ blurts out. "Guys just listen to me—"

"Shut up JJ!" Freddie says.

"Fuck off JJ!" Cook says. Oh wow. How nice.

"Oh ok then. Fine. Flip the both of you. Fucktards!" JJ storms away. Since when did JJ start cursing?

"Enter the race." Cook says to Freddie.

"What?"

"Winner gets to choose first." Cook demands.

"You're a child." Freddie says.

"And you're a pussy." Cook shoots back. "Let's fucking settle this."

"In a race?"

"Got any other ideas?" Oh this should just be great. Really fucking great. Cook and Freddie set up for the race and I see Effy walking down the street. She comes over and stands near me, but I just look at her and turn my head back to the race. JJ comes up in-between the two guys. Oh this should be good. The man with the megaphone announces the champion, some guy named Donny. He comes riding over on a dirt bike with two other guys running behind him. They get to run behind while he gets a free ride? That's friendship for you. The rules are explained but I have no idea what he's saying. These old ladies come up behind the guys. Wait a minute, so you're telling me these guys have to run the race with old ladies on their backs? Who the fuck came up with that dumb idea. There's this guy that keeps look at Effy. He looks a little bit like Cook. Effy sticks her fingers in her mouth sexually as he watches intently. Eventually, those two fingers turn into her middle one. Freddie was the first one to lose and oddly enough, JJ is the winner.

* * *

We all go into the pub as they celebrate JJ. Cook gets mad and pulls JJ off the table.

"You fucking dick! I lost everything because of you! I lost my dad's boat Effy—" JJ grabs Cook by the finger.

"This is the Wu-Shu finger hold. I read it in a book." He says.

"J, lets just leave it now." Freddie says coming up to him, but JJ grabs his finger too.

"I'm sure if I apply the right pressure, your eyes will pop out."

"JJ my eyes aren't going to pop out." Freddie says trying to break free.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" I snicker. This is really funny. "Come on boys." He looks at Effy and I "You too." we all walk towards the back room and Donny tries to follow us. "Not you loser." JJ says to him. JJ puts down two crates and motions for us to sit down. "Alright. Let's get down to it. Three guys, two girls. This equation can't be solved unless you choose. Then we can finally get back to our lives." Effy looks at Cook, then at Freddie. She gets ready to say something but she doesn't.

"Fuck all of you." Cook says.

"Cook wait!" JJ calls after him.

"No. I'm not doing this anymore."

"You and me both Cook." I get up and leave the room.

"Stay here you two." JJ says closing the door. JJ runs behind Cook trying to talk him down.

* * *

I walk down the street by myself. This is such shit! How dare he do this to me?! He chooses her over me?! How dare he! I can't believe I came all this way to get rejected! I hear a voice behind me, calling my name. I turn around and it's Freddie.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" I scream. "Go back to your filthy whore!"

"I didn't choose her."

"Oh yeah, and that's just supposed to make up for everything you did right?" I scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Anamaria Olivia Stonem!" he yells. I shoot around.

"You have no right to call my name. You have no right to say it! So why don't you just turn around and—" he walks up to me and smashes his lips against mine, cutting me off. We break away and I look at him. "You haven't kissed me like that since—"

"Since that day in the park. Look I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I should have told you. I thought it would just blow over and go away, but it didn't. I never wanted to hurt you. I told Effy in the room that it wasn't her that I wanted, it was you, it's always been you. I am in love with you Ana, I always have been and a couple weeks of not speaking to each other, no granny race, no person will ever change that."

"But I'm still mad at you."

"Go ahead. Be mad. I deserve that, just don't give up on me. Please." I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped a tear from my eye.

"Fine. I'll try."

"There's my girl." He gives me a peck on the lips and hugs me. I really hope he means it, I can't take anymore.

* * *

Effy, JJ and I get on the boat to see Cook's dad laid out on the ground. JJ grabs some coats.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We are going home." We all help untie the boat as we hear Donny and his friends try to come after us. JJ starts the boat and we take off. Cook and Freddie cross their arms like they did.

"Wankers." Freddie says smiling.

"You alright? Little fucks." Cook's dad says as he gets out of the little room. He sees Donny and them running and starts laughing. "Fuck you! I'm Cook you shitheads! I'm Cook!" he grabs Cook and hugs him. "I'm Cook! I'm Cook!"

"No." Cook says. "_I'm_ Cook." He pushes his father off the boat and into the water and hugs Freddie. Cook grabs some beers and hands one to Freddie, Effy and I. I sit down on the side of the boat, next to Effy and Freddie motions for Cook to sit next to him. Freddie and Cook clink their beer cans as JJ watches and smiles. I look over at Effy who looks over at Cook, who doesn't make eye contact.

"So… What do we do now?" Freddie asks.

* * *

When Effy and I get back home, my sister and Anthea are sitting at the table. "What's this? An intervention?" I ask.

"Kind of." Anthea says.

"So… what is it?" Effy asks. London gets up from the table and walks to Effy and I.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving."

* * *

**So what's the deal with London? Where is she taking them?  
I hope I kept you guys happy by keeping Ana and Freddie together.  
Should I go onto the ****next Season or not?  
Please review?**


End file.
